Mischievous
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: Love should be easy right? Y'know find that one guy, fall in love, happily ever after.. well it isn't that simple when he's a theif and your best frined loves him too. LXSXJ I apologise for the first few chapters but it does get better! I'm working on it!
1. ForgetMeNot

**Hi guys it's me! This is my new story! And I'm acctuly go through with this one not like my other 'second' story, yeah it failed. So this is oviously about JillxSkye Quite simple but y'know :)**

**I'll be following the game for most of it but forgive me for little tweaks here and there. Also don't expect much drama 'cause I'm not planning on any, anytime soon.**

**ANY WAY! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S I do not own Harvest Moon it belongs to it's rightful owners. But it would be cool if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mischievous<strong>

Chapter 1: Forget-Me-Not

I stand here looking at this pice of shit I'm gonna have to call my home untill I can move again. But those chances are so slim because I just don't have the money. I don't even know what was going through my head when I left my job sold my flat in the city, and moved here. To a farm that hasn't been touched in over 20 years. And if the house isn't bad you should see the feild. I have no idea how I'm gonna clear that. But as soon I get the money I'm off. And back home.

"Excuse me! Your not supposed to be on this residence we have a farmer taking it over and he should be here soon!" I turned to see a short man, dressed in all red.

"HE!" I exclaimed.

"Well yes h- oh right your the new farmer. My apologies."

I nodded. I didn't like this man.

"Well this looks er.. nice?"

"Don't try it. It's awful." I said sharply. I wanted to cut the crap and get on with the day and hopefully I would wake up and this is all just some stupid dream. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay well I'll get the woodcuter, Gotz, to come and clean up your house for you tomorrow. So if you want you can either stay at the inn or you can sleep here. If you really want to."

I thought about it well the inn may cost money so I better just stay here scince I have about 500g to live of. Untill I get my farm sorted so I can start making money.

"I'll just stay here."

"Okay well I'll be here every day at 5pm to collect your shipments. But not on holidays. And the shipment box is over there by that log cabin." He started to walk away before turing and saying; "Oh, by the way whats your name?"

"Jill" I called. He nodded and walked off.

I groaned. This is gonna be good. I opened the door and stepped inside. There was a small bed in the corner of the room with a bookshelf standing next to it. There was a small shelf to put CD's on and beside it a telephone. But one of those really old ones where you have to turn the dial and with the spiral coards.

But apart from that nothing! I sighed, took of my rucksack, let my hair fall just past my sholders and lay down on the bed, my bed. I was so tired as soon my head hit the pillow I drifted of into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"taddaaaa!" The woman with the green hair sang.<em>

_"shut up! I'm sick of your singing! -jibberish-" The witch chanted._

_There was a flash and the green haired woman turned to stone._

_"What have you done!" The orange short elf like person exclaimed._

_"I didn't mean to do that! I was only meant to stop her from saying Taddaaaa! All the time!"_

_She sighed._

_"Give me a sec. -jibberish-" There was another flash. And she dissapeared."oops"_

_"Look what you've done! Where did she go?" The taller red elf person said._

_"To the next world" The witch admitted._

_"What!" The elf people shouted._

_"Yeah were gonna have to go to the next world and get her."_

_"Well you put her there you get her back!"_

_"No! You should she means everything to you!"_

_"But you put her there!"_

_"Tough! -Jibberish-" Another flash and they all disappeared._

_The witch turned to see a young farmer watching._

_"You saw what happened right? Now your gonna have to work hard on that farm to get them back. I'm counting on you. Ok?"_

_The farmer nods and walks off._

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed.<p>

"Wow what a weird dream." I muttered to myself.

"No dream" A voice said. Huh? I turned to my left to see a woman with long blonde hair and feirce red eyes. It was the witch from my dream.

"What?"

"Yeah, I put that sence in your dream so you could see what happened. Except I added the bit where you agree to help. But that dosen't matter 'cause you will help, right?"

"What do you mean help?"

"Well you no. Getback101harvestsprites."

"Sorry?"

She sighed. "Get back 101 harvest sprites."

"Your kidding right?"

"Erm... no."

My eyes buldged. "All 101?"

"Erm... yes."

I sat and thought about it there must be something behind it. "What's the catch?"

She raised an eyebrow "A catch?"

"Well is there anything else?"

"No. Just find the harvest sprites and make my life fun again!" Her eyes gleamed with excitment. Well it couldn't be too hard well acctuly 101 things to do to get them back. But I could do it.

"How long do I have?"

"As long as you want. But don't make it too long, I do want my fun back." I nodded.

"How exactly do I get the harvest sprites back?"

"Well they are split up into 10 diffrent teams. The first 7 teams have members in them and the last 3 have 17 member altogether."

"Okay... so how do I get them _back_?"

"Let me finish!" She snapped. "The main teams are the Red,Orange,Yellow,Green,Blue,Indigo and Violet teams. And they all do diffrent things like the Red team is for, Shipping & Feeding and say the Indigo team is for Fishing."

"Well can you tell me the rest?" If I didn't know I'd never get them back,

"I'll give you a book or something."

"Okay."

"Right so that's it so get started! Oh by the way, my names the Witch Princess." She smiled at and disappeared.

Well that was... eventful.

* * *

><p>It's the 13th of spring now and I'm well, I'm doing well. I think. I've got 16 so far wich I think is good. But they were really east to find.<p>

I've been told I've got all of the Brown Sprite Team which is good. Oh yeah and theres this huge tree by the Goddess pond which happens to be where they all live.

I've made friends here which is good. They are, Lumina, Celia, and Muffy. I think my best friend is Lumina but Celia and Muffy are nice too.

My crops are alright but I need practice with them. i don't see how two bags of turnips and two bags of strawberrys can wear me out so much! It's like Id happily go to sleep after them.

So after work I sometimes go to the Blue Bar or to Romas villa.

Which brings me back to now. where I'm going back to Romas villa and it's late round about 10pm and I've forgot my rucksack. How clever.

I walk up the path the cold air nipping at my skin sending shivers down my spine. I look down watching my feet as I walk. Until I feel myself bump into something.

"Hehe.  
>Hello beautiful. Walking home alone tonight? You shouldn't be at this time in the night.<br>Especially with people like me lurcking around."

I took a step back stunned. Who was this man? This silver haired, green-eyed man. He was quite tall and was wearing a lepord print shirt and purple pants. If I do say so myself, it looked pretty ridiculous.

I would of laughed, but I was too frightened to move.

"Hey! Hey you! Aren't you that famous theif that warns his victims ahead of time?" I looked over the mans sholder to see Lumina standing with her hands on her hips, her face turning red with anger.

"Hehe  
>sorry I'm a bit pressed of time. I must jet.<br>Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again it's written in the the stars."

"Wait right there!" Lumina shouted from behind Phantom Skye aka. Skye.

"Hehe  
>Don't let such raw anger steal your beauty." He looked at me and smirked.<p>

I glanced over at Lumina it was like she was going to faint.

"What a smooth talker, Phantom Skye!" She ran around the fountain and towards Skye. He winked at me before running down the path and into the darkness.

"He got away from me!" Lumina pouted. "Did you hear that. He called me beautiful." Her cheeks her pink and she was breathing heavily.

I shook my head "Anyway Lumina I left my rucksack here do you mind if I go and get it?" Lumina snapped back to reality her cheeks still pink.

"Oh, yes it's by the door I left it there for you." I nod and walk over to get it.

"Goodnight Jill" Lumina said before closing the door of the villa.

"Night" I said to myself. And I trudged back to my house still thinking of this 'Phantom Skye'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Finished! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. By the Lake

**Alrighty then :) Time for Chapter two...**

**Oh and I've decided a bit of a love triangle, between JillXSkyeXLumina. Hehe.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: By the Lake.<span>

It's been a few weeks since I met Skye for the first time. I haven't seen him since though. But I guess thats a good thing. No robberys. Lumina still goes on about him though. Which is pretty much the same story. He called her beautiful and she swore she saw him by the spring one night. And apprently he was mumbling to himself, which she's sure was about her.

So tonight that's what me and Lumina are going to do go to the spring and see if he's there. But appart from him alot of other stuffs been going on too. Like it's summer now and Kai 'the flirt' has moved on the island for the summer. He says he has a girlfriend anyway in mineral town but that dosen't stop him from flirting with every girl in town.

As for the guys in the town they pretty much hate him. Especially Rock who he used to think of himself as the King of flirty town. And now he's been put down to Prince, until Kai moves away for Autmn.

Gustafa and Nami have been seeing alot of eachother latley so I'm sure there dating. Celia and Marlin are also looking pretty cozy. And as for Muffy and Griffin well, lets just say it's slow but steady. 'Cause I don't think Griffin relizes how much he really likes Muffy. Which is pissing Muffy off.

Rock though is obbsessed with Lumina and unfortunetly for him, Lumina is, as I've said, obsessed with Skye. The Phantom theif.

But as for my farm well I've upgraded my house and I've got a chicken coop. With one chicken! Her name is Mellow. Shes a nice plump chicken and gives me one egg everyday. Which is good enough for me untill I get another one.

The harvest sprite number has risen for 16 to 22 now so that's good. I find it strange what you get harvest sprites for like when I got 20 I automatically got another just for rescuing 20. Strange... but still one less to save.

My tomatos and corn are growing well and I even planted an extra tree. It's a apple tree. So I've now got a peach and apple tree! I'm planning on getting one of every tree and halfing my feild so one half is for my crops and trees and the other for my animals.

It may take awile but I know I'll do it eventully. Just a bit of perseverance and it'll be a good running farm. I know I was thinking of moving but because it's going ALOT better than I hoped, so far, I'm not gonna. Even love couldn't drive me away.

* * *

><p>I walked down the path leading to Romas villa. I knoked on the door, I hoped that Roma wouldn't open the door since it was way, way past visiting hours. Her words not mine. But I was in luck and Lumina opened the door and slid out trying so hard not to make a sound.<p>

"You ready?" I whispered to her when she closed the door behind her. She nodded and we made our way to the spring. We were just about to turn the corner to the spring when Lumina stopped.

"I dunno if we should." She wimpered.

"What! We came all the way and now you wimp out?" I wispered harshley.

She moved from one foot to the other uneasy.

"Yeah but what ifhe does something to us?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno rob us or something." She looked down picking at her nails.

"Well if he tries to rob us, then I'll beat the crap out of him." She smiled slightly at this.

"But don't hurt him to bad. 'Cause he did call me beautiful. And who knows, something might happen." she giggled a bit before standing up straight and walking around the corner.

I picked up my pace and easily caught up to her. She stopped again by the tree breathing heavily. Was she tierd already?

"It's him!" She squealed quietly. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Stop! What if he sees you?" Lumina whispered pulling me back to her.

I rolled my eyes again. "So?"

"So.. he might say something. Jill I'm scared again." Urgh. It's not like he was armed or anything.

"Look you stay here I'll go over to him talk to him. Then when I find that it's okay you come over to talk. Okay?" She nodded.

I walked over to him I was a few feet behind him when he turned around.

"Well hello there again." He gave me a seductive smile.

I rolled my eyes and stood my ground, folding my arms across my chest.

"Hm... a stubborn one. I like those." Ladys man. But I don't take that shit.

"Sorry, your bull-shit won't work on me." I smirked at my own comment.

He raised an eye-brow and smiled again. "Is that so?" He patted the ground beside him. "Come sit. I'd hate you to stand."

He said this like the world was his playground. But I sat beside him anyway. A few inches apart though.

"So, m'lady whats your name? Is it as pretty as your face?" I smirk played on his lips.

"Jill." I said simply. Watching the moonlight bounce off the water of the Goddess pond. It was beautiful. I heard foot steps from behind me and turned to see Lumina smiling brightly.

"Oh another lady. It's my lucky night." Skye said.

Luminas face turned a light pink. She sat down on the other side of Skye, but right beside him.

"Oh it's-"

"Lumina" Lumina finished for him. He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Lumina your face is as twice as beautiful since you've wiped that anger of your face." I snorted. Only Skye heard. He turned to me and winked.

Luminas face was bright red now. i stood up sick of his 'charming' ways. To be honest it made me feel a bit sick.

"Jill where are you going?" Skye asked me.

"Home. Come on Lumina." Lumina pouted but gave in from my stare. She stood up and smiled politly at Skye.

"Bye Skye" She giggled before walking down the hill with me.

"See you later ladies." He called after us.

I walked lumina back to the villa before setting off to my farm for some sleep.

* * *

><p>It was Summer 5th and Muffys birthday so I decided to buy her some wine from the supermarket to give to her.<p>

And after feeding my chicken and watering my crops I made my way down to the blue bar. It was 8 o'clock so to early for Muffy to go out.

I burst through the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUFFY!" I called out. muffy was standing behind the counter looking a bit angry.

"Hi Jill!" I gave her, her presant and sat behind the counter. She smiled wamley and said thanks.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Griffin and I just recived a note from Phantom Skye." She said.

At that moment Griffin came through the door. And handed me the note. _Right on cue _I thought.

I read it out loud to myself;

_"I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink."_

_Phantom Skye x_

"Oh" Was all I let out. Bless your bar? More like curse!

"Yeah, I know he's full of himself." Griffin muttered.

"And sending a note of his arrivl makes me think he's confident. I like that." Muffy smiled to herself.

Jelousy flashed in Griffins eyes for a moment. So quick I hardely saw it.

"Anyway, he's a theif. So we gotta corner him." Griffin grinded his teeth together and narrowed his eyes.

"That's right! We'll make him pay gold for that drink!" Muffys face turned to anger. Me and Griffin look at her in confusion.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. I'm kidding!" Muffy giggled. Griffin chuckled with her.

"Well, it would be real helpful if you came along Jill around 10pm to catch him. If you want." He added. I thought about it. Hmm.. I could catch him. I liked that.

"Yeah, Okay" I smiled. They smiled back at me.

"Thanks Jill. We'll see you tonight. Okay?" Muffy said. I nodded and walked out of the bar.

Another encounter with Phantom Skye.

How interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Woop woop! Finished that was too easy to write.<strong>

**This is too easy to write. I think the next chapter will be done in no time!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx **


	3. CHICKBEAMFIRE!

**Hello~! Yep it's been ages and ages and ages. Cause first I've been busy and second 'cause none of you are reviewng! Except Naty17 Thank you for that :) But still! I'm very upset and I'm only updating this because t's been too long.**

**Okay so some news kinda. It's more about, more of the story .**

**1) This may be pretty short 'cause it's quite a simple story.**

**2) It may be too early to say this but there is a sequel. The reason why I no this it because I do have the whole story planned out. It's just typing it up thats the problem. (Not that it's a very big problem) And the next Book, Story whatever you wanna call it is alot longer than this. **

**If you want you can look on my page for the name and stuff. But I'm not giving away anything about the next story. And you probably will have no idea until the first chapter is out. SO hahahahaa. :D**

**So theres the 'news' ... **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!<span>

I walked out of the bar and made my way to the mine. When I made it there I saw Carter and Flora talking at the back of the mine. I stayed at the entrance of the mine and out of site.

"Professour?" She said in a quite voice.

"What's the matter, Flora" He asked as he turned to face her.

"How about Curry Rice for dinner tonight?" She asked. Carters expression turned angry.

"WHAT!"

"Don't be so picky!" Flora said stubbornaly. He let out a long sigh.

"I'm begging you. Anything but that, please?" He begged his face hopeful.

"Grrr! Are you trying to make me mad!" Flora said putting her hands on her hips.

He paused for a moment. "Um.. n-no... oh.. no." He stumbled a bit his face down. Flora nodded and went back to work, as did the professour.

I walked over to Flora to talk. "Hi" I said.

"Oh hey Jill~. Evacuating here~?" I nodded and got my hoe out of my bag.

"Well I better get to work" She nodded as she went back to hers. I used my hoe around and evacuating ste for a few hours but gave it in after collecting 2 pairs of earrings, 1 choker and some sunblock. It was around two and i decided to have a walk on the beach.

As I got closer I begun to think about Carter and Flora. What would it be like to live in a tiny tent? And share it with someone day in day out? Would they ever get so annoyed with eachother that they'd want to rip out eachothers hair out? And even then after spending the night in a tiny tent they spend the day in a little cave.

They must really like eachother. And their not even married.

I had made it onto the beach and I was sitting on the log by the small wooden boat. Nami was lookng out over the sea when Gustafa approched from behind her.

"Hey" He said softly.

Nami jumped but quickly composed herself. "Hey there".

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Ah, I was just looking at the ocean thinking."

"About what?" He pressed.

She looked to the left a bit annoyed but still kept her composure. "Just... I this really what my life should be like?"

Gustafas face lit up. "I think things are great just the way they are." Typicall hippie. "Nothing good comes out of worring y'know? If you stay here as you are in Foget-Me-Not-Vally, the awnser will come to you. Well I have to go."

"Ah..."

"Huh?"

"Th. Thank you" Nami blushed. This was the first time I had seen Nami blush, and when she did she looked quite pretty.

"No. It's all alright" He said before walking away. Nami was left standing there watching him go. Her cheeks still a light shade of pink. She faced back to the ocean.

I thought about what Gustafa had said in a way I wish he'd said that to me but then I guess it didn't really matter 'cause I have stayed but what if I hadn't or what if I do leave?

But as I thought more and more about it, it didn't seem like a good idea I mean, where would I go? What would I do?

I walked back to my farm and had another check on my animals and crops before getting ready for a long night. I opened the door of the blue bar to find Muffy and Griffin standing behind the counter.

"Oh Jill! So good of you to come!" Muffy said cheerfully. I smiled and walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"The Phantoms not here yet but just relax a bit until he does."

"Thanks" I said simply. The scilence linger for awhile until Muffy broke it.

"Hmm... Why does it smell of curry?" She put her nose in the air and inhaled deeply.

"Hm.. I dunno but I smells so good." The smell of curry wafted throught the room. I liked curry but the smell of that curry was off. So it was obvisly not Rubys. Griffin and Muffy made their way to the door. I looked at them in confusion.

"Muffy? Griffin? Where are you going?" I went to follow them but they had already left. As I was about to get up and run after them the door opened again. "Oh good I thought you guys had just went and le-" I stopped when I relized who acctuly entered the bar.

"Hehe. We meet again my darling Jill. Do you belive that fate has drawn us together?" I thought about my optins yes. Or no? No, I was here to catch him. But that wasn't very polite.

"Could it be fate?" i asked him playfully. But apparently Skye was taking it very seriously.

"Hahaha. That makes me very happy to here from such a beautiful madin." He smiled at me.

"Don't play bull shit with me. I know you say that to every girl in town"

His face dropped slightly. "Do I sence jelousy?" He giggled. "Anyway could you hold still a moment?" What? Why would I do th-

"CHICK-BEAM ... FIRE!" My whole body froze. Thats why. "Don't worry M'lady you'll be able to move soon enough. I rolled my eyes. My body was froze but luckly enought not my face.

It was silent as he went over to the back of the bar to have a look at some bottles.

"Why are you a theif?" I asked slowly.

"Hehe. I don't know why." He said but kept his back to me.

It was silent again.

"Is it just for fun?" I said as smootly as possible. It was nerve wraking talking to a theif.

"Hehe. That might be it that might not be it. You want to know so much about me don't you?" He picked up a very expensive lookng bottle and put it in his bag. He walked over to me with a smirk on his face.

"But if I simply tell you it'll take the whole mistique out of our relationship."

"What relationship?" I blurted out. His face showed hurt for a moment but he drew closer and stroked the back of his hand along my cheek. I would of flinched away but I kinda couldn't.

Where his hand touched he left trails of hot ice along my face which sent tingles run straight though me.

Their were murmmers outside.

"Hehe sorry I'm a bit pressed of time I better gotta jet! Oh and Jill I'll make you a deal if you cathc me I'll tell you anything youwant to know! See you round!" I turned on his heel and shot out the room.

Moments later Griffin and Muffy re-entered.

"I swear I could smell Curry being cooked" Muffy sighed sadly Griffin nodded in agreement.

"Well thanks for leaving me guys just as the Phantom appeared." They both looked at me wide-eyed.

"What the Phantom was here?" She searched throught the bar. "Shes right the Okuhatten is gone! That was so expensive!" She put her head in her hands.

Griffin patted her on the back. He looked at me. "Are you okay Jill?"

"Erm, yeah. Y'know except from the fact I've been frozen on this spot for about 5 minutes." Muffy looked up anger in her eyes. It was pretty scary.

"Wait you were paralyzed by the Phantom theif?" She shouted. Griffin took a step back throwing up his hands.

"That's the Phantom for you. Always changing gears."

"Skye" I corrected. I didn't like Phantom it was too ... weird.

"I'm sorry Jill. We left you all alone! I'm such a bad friend." She wimpered abit and put her head back in her hands. My body started to get it's feeling back and I slowly but surley started moving my joints again.

"Yeah, i'm sorry too. Go home and get a good night rest." Griffin said. He helped me out of the door and untill I said i was good enough to walk. I waddled slowly back to my house beofre clappsing onto my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I only started writing it today aswell! I'm so sorry you've been waiting this long! Is it alright? Yeah i used three events in this. Two rival and one heart event. <strong>

**R&R as usual. As many of you DO NOT! *evil glare* And I'm not updating untill I get 7 reviews! Yes thats right people 7! You've got me down to my last resourse!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	4. Marlin's Scary

**Heyy I got 7 reviwes! Oh My Gawd :3 I'm soo happy! Yes and Have wrote this even before I got 7 reviews! Haha.**

**BiddyAuthor: I'm glad you like it :) You have kinda cheated but oh well :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Marlin's Scary<span>

I groaned as I streached my arms far above my head I glanced over at the clock. 10am! What? I jumped out of bed and ran over to the clock to see if it hadn't just stopped. It hadn't. Oh I hope I don't get chick-beam-fired again. Next time I see Skye he's going down!

I rushed to get ready and skipped breakfast I ran outside and straight to my coop. Mellow clucked angrily at me flapping her wings. I waled over to pick up the egg but she was quicker and sat on it before I could pick it up.

"Fine, be that way" I walked over to the food dispencer and got out some feed I put some in a food box for her and stepped back. I heard a happy cluck from behind me. Mellow ran straight over and started feeding. I picked up the egg and walked over to the shipping bin.

I was about to drop it in when I stopped mabey Mellow needs a friend. I looked over to her she had finished and walked around a bit before sitting down and closing her eyes. She must be lonley.

I placed the egg in the stack of hay to keep it warm petted Mellow and went to my crops. I had planted two corn crops, two tomato crops and one pineapple. I hoped that the pineapple would be special like the cabbage which had gave me a harvest sprite.

After watering my crops I decided to go to veastas farm. I walked into her house to see marin alone

"... hey" he said looing at me then turning back.

"Hi" I walked closer to the stairs but he stepped infront of me.

"Sorry but Celia is upstairs sleeping. Vesta is upstairs taking care of her. If you want to meet with Vesta or Celia please come another time... Or did you come for me?" I had acctuly came for Vesta to ask the cost of an grape tree but I felt nice today

"Want to talk?" I asked his face lightened a bit.

"I don't really have anything to talk to you about" He looked away.

"What do you think of Celia?" I asked curiously.

"Why do I have to talk to you about this anyway?" Anger filled his face. He composed himself and stood up straight.

"... I really don't want to talk to you." I clenched my jaw after one question? "this conversation is over..."

"Oh Jill your here." Vesta smiled politley "You and Marlin together. Well thats unexpected" Marlin sniffed. I didn't say anything. "what were you taling about?" Vesta asked

"i wasn't talking.." Marlin grumbled. "More impotantly how is Celia feeling?" I smirked. Marlin blushed.

"Well, it's no big deal she's just a little worn out. I think she'll wake up soon"

"... oh ... I see. Well i hope so..." The room fell silent.

"I'll see you later" I said and left as quick as I could.

Marlin is quite scary when angered. I decided to mine for a bit I haven't been down the second mine yet..

I made my way up Flora and Carter were outside there tent talking lowly to eachother.

"Hiya what's up guys?" I said happily.

"Oh Jill, you're here we just got a note from the Phantom" Carter explained. He handed me the note;

_'at midnight I'll be helping myself to the valubles in my tent'_

_Phantom Skye x_

"That two-bit, good-for-nothing, snake-in-the-grass of a theif" Cater muttered to himself.

"We'll be set bac for days if he take our artifacts!" Flora worried.

"i have a plan" Carter smiled to himself. "If you can lend us a hand you can help us catch the theif. What do you say?"

I stepped back "Me?"

"yeah you." Carter said.

"Well... I dunno,I mean if I have time..." I trailed off.

"Jill you have to be finished by 10! I mean why would you be here now?" Crap he was good.

"Fine, fine I'll help.."

"Thank you Jill!" Flora smiled at me widley.

"Glad to hear it. come around 10 we'll be waiting in the tent."

* * *

><p>"Hi Jill!" Lumina called from the pond.<p>

"Hi" I said and sat down beside her. She stared at the pond for a moment before speaking.

"Do you think Skye will come here tonight?" No. I know exactly where he's going.

"Dunno Luun I didn't see him last night." Which was a lie. I had seen him last night just not here but at the blue bar instead.

"You were here?" Lumina's face was full of shock and hurt.

"Only for a moment. I come here at night sometimes take a break." Her face sofened a bit. Which was true I did go out at night just not here anymore, ever since he started turning up.

"To see Skye?"

"No"

"Okay. I hope he's here tonight."

"He might turn up."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Oh well I better head off. " I stood up.

"I'll see you later" she waved and continued to sit. I glanced at my watch it was five PM. Which was unusual for Lumina. Unless she was waiting for him. I hope she dosen't wait to long. Should I tell her? I better not.

Things would get complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks. Sorry for the wait! :( I know it's only a filler, no Skye! Oh well he'll be in the next chapter! Yayyyy! :DDD<strong>

**Crazy Skye Fangirl: OMG! YAYYYY! SKYE!**

**Me: o.O Okay...**

**Stay tuend**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	5. A Theif not Stealing?

**Hello again sorry I couldn't update I've been at my caravan for awhile so y'know :/ **

**I am gonna update 'Nothing' but I can't be bothered with it right now. I haven't got the feel for it at the moment I might put it on hold for a while. Another Turn should be updated soon when I finish writing it 'cause I kinda can't update it when it's not finished now can I? **

**Thanks for the reviews. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: A Theif not Stealing?<span>

I came back to Carter and Flora's tent on time it was 10 o'clock on the dot. They were both there by their sleeping bags, waiting. They both jumped when I came through the opening of the tent.

"Oh, Jill. Thanks for coming. The theif isn't here yet so we'll just have to wait." I nodded and walked to the back of the tent.

We stood in silence for a long time.

"So how long have you two been here for?" I asked casually.

They both looked at eachother and shrugged. "A while. I guess." Flora replyed.

And yet again the silence fell on us. This silence just showed how un-close I am to these two. I guess I was being awkward just being here but if it meant stopping Skye...

* Sometime Later *

"Phantom Skye still hasn't showen... Mabey he forgot about the note he sent..." Flora said. It was 11 o'clock now and he still hadn't showen. We were all getting inpatinet.

Carter looked around for a moment his face turned into a scowl. "THAT DIRTY THEIF! He could be stealing goods from the site! Let's move Flora! Jill we need you to stay here just incase."

Flora stepped back from his sudden outburst. After he'd finished she nodded and quickly scurried after him.

"Wait! You guys? Can't Flora stay here? She has special training!" but they had already left.

I slumped onto one of the sleeping bags. Great. I knew what was coming another Chick-Beam...Fire! I waited a bit longer but still the phantom did not show. I stood up and looked at the stuff in Flora and Carter's tent there wasn't much. A pretty boring tent. I have no idea how they could live in it.

I was still looking around when I heard someone walk inside the tent. I figured it would be Carter and Flora returning so I kept looking.

"Yeah he never showed. Was he at the Evacuation Site?"

"Hehe. I had a feeling we'd meet tonight." I spun around to see that it was Skye that had entered the tent and not Carter and Flora. "Don't be nervous I won't use my magic here." I looked at him in disbelif.

"I sent a note today, but I'm not here to steal anything."

"Why should I belive you? You are a _theif _after all?" I asked. Exaggerating the _theif_ part.

But he continued like he had never heard me. "I came to see you Jill. I was hoping to spend sometime with you."

I was taken aback by his comment. It took me a second to recover.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why, What?"

"Why do you want to spend time with me?"

"Do you have a problem with me trying to steal your heart away, fair maiden?" I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I knew he had saw it. He walked over to me and took my hand to lead me out of the tent.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever you want."

We walked hand in hand down to the beach and right to the shore. He sat himself down and patted the ground next to him. I sat down next to him so our sholders were lightly brushing against eachother.

"The ocean is especially beautiful tonight, isn't it?" I nodded. "But mabey it's because your by my side Jill.." I blushed again but I turned my head away so he couldn't see.

We sat there for a while watching the waves slowly roll in and out.

"You know I pride my self in making curry. And I work hard at it day after day. I gather various ingredience and taste curry made by many different people." He paused to sigh. "But I can never seem to make the curry I'm going for. I've got the right flavour and all, but it just seems something important is missing. what do you think it is?" He looked over to me.

I shrugged and gazed back to the ocean. "Mabey you need to put a bit of love into it." yes I sounded cheesy. But I've heard it works.

"Hehe. Love huh...? You must be right I've been so focused on flavour. I never thought about it." He rested his hand on mine. "I hope you try my curry the next time I make some."

I nodded "Of course."

He stood up "Hehe. Thank you for spending time with me." I stood up too and smiled.

"I enjoyed it." I said shyly.

"i'd like to walk you back but a nice girl like you shouldn't be caught out with a theif." He smiled at me and began to walk away.

"Skye!" I called. He turned around to face me. i ran over to him. "Will I see you tomorrow by the pond?" I asked slowly. A grin grew on his face.

"i would love to see you." He said. His face suddenly fell. "But we may not be alone."

"Huh?"

"That girl with the yellow hairband..."

"Lumina?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I think. She sits at the pond for many hours a night waiting. She may have her heart set on me but I have my heart set on a much more radient lady." He winked before planting a kiss on my cheek and walking away.

I stood for a moment, unsure on what to do next. I decided the right thing to do was to go back to the tent.

* * *

><p>When I got there they both still weren't back. I had to wait an extra few minutes beforevhtey came back.<p>

"Did that theif come by?" I shook my head. "Humph. Theres no trace of anything missing at the dig site"

"Well case closed. Thanks for your help Jill" Flora smiled.

"No problem" I muttered. I left the tent and bac to my farmhouse.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up my usual time and finished my farmwork at about 11am.<p>

i was going to meet Skye tonight at the pond so I decided to spent the full day there. I walked up towards the Goddess Pond but decided to go into the Harvest Sprite tree.

"Hi Gutz! Hi Jet!" I called. They both looked up and smiled.

"Hello Jill! Nice to see you! Do you need anything today?"

"Yer i would like to hire the fishing team for 7 days please." He nodded.

"Where abouts?"

"The beach"

"Thats 140 medals please!" I nodded and handed them over. "thank you please come again."

I waved good bye and left the sprites tree.

I walked up to the pond but stopped when i saw Lumina and Rock in deep conversation...

* * *

><p><strong>There we go I hope that was worth the wait!<strong>

**I will update Another Turn soon and thanks to Naty17 and her brilliant ideas there is another story to this but from Luminas P.O.V! Just saying. And thats all I'm gonna say I don't know when I'll write the first chapter but look out for it if you wanna read of it! Hehe**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	6. Under the Moonlight

**Hiya It's me! This is Chapter 6! Omg! Yeah! I didn't get many reviews from yous so that made me sad :( But yeah...**

**Anyway I have a question for you guys you can awnser it in a review or PM me I'm not putting it as a poll so anyway the question:**

**"Do you think that Skye and Jill are getting close too quickly?"**

**You don't have to awnser but I would like to know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Under the Moonlight.<span>

I walked over slowly so I wouldn't disturb them and stood just far enough away to listen. Rock spoke first.

"I have to ask you something. Lumina." Lumina looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" She asked.

Rock sucked in a breath "Did you ever have a thing for me? Like, kind of a long time ago?"

Luminas eyes widened. "Huh? Heck no! No Way!"

"Haha. Go ahead and try and deny it. I know all about your seacret attrction for me!" He smirked to himself. Luminas face scrunched up.

"I said 'NO'!" She shouted. "And you better not go around telling people I ever liked you!" She gave him a very angry look.

"Okay Lumina. It'll just be our little seacret" He laughed. She glared at him.

"Just for your information Rock I like someone else!" She declared looking smug.

Rocks expression changed to shock. "What! Who?"

"Oh I don't think you'll know him. But I know he likes me back" she looked away dreamily. Rock clicked his fingers infront of her face.

"Tell me who this guy is!"

Lumina thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No. I'm going home" She turned on her heel and left leaving an confused and angry Rock. I watched Lumina leave before going up to the Goddess pond.

"Hi Rock!" I greeted. He looked at me and then looked back to where Lumina had left.

"I can't belive she likes someone else!" Rock said quietly. And with that he left.

Wow Rock must have some crush on that girl! I sat down on the edge of the spring. Well this is boring. I stood up and walked back into the Sprite Tree.

"Jill twice in one day!" Guts said.

"Yeah I guess. Erm do any of you sell music?" I asked. Jets eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I have loads of records! Do you want some?" I nodded.

"Can you put them on my I-pod?" I asked scratching the back of my head. Jet nodded.

I walked over to the counter and pulled my I-pod from my rucksack. I put it on the counter. Jet picked it up with his small hands. "How many do you want?" He asked.

"How much are they each?"

"Well there usually 500G each but since your helping us 100G each!" I could get a 5 for the price of one! That sounded good. But 500G on 5 songs? Well everything was over priced here so what the heck.

"Deal" Jet nodded before he made a few sparkles appear. He handed me back my I-pod and I put it back in my rucksack.

There was a flash. And I knew what was coming. "Hello? Are we on? Hi I'm channel 5 the music station! If you want to listen to music come to me!" So I guess I didn't need my I-pod after all. The harvest sprite disappeared.

I waved goodbye -again- and walked out. I still had a good few hours till Skye wound be here so I thought about getting some lumber. I got out my hammer and started pounding small rocks. My hammer was only copper so it wasn't strong enough to smash big stones yet.

It was difficult breaking the rocks and it tierd me out easily I had to eat some wild grass and take a few breaks. I had put my earphones in and was listing to some songs on my i-pod. The music relaxed me and made it easier to concentrate.

I lost track of time and before I knew it I had 59 pices of stone lumber and 72 pices of wood lumber I put them in my rucksack and smiled proudly at the cleared plot. I had also got two harvest sprites aswell. They were Decoy and Stony.

Which according to my book meant I had chopped and smashed 500 stones and branches all together. (250 each way). I was very proud. I guess I could upgrade both of my hammer and axe too! this was great! Now I just needed to sleep.

Oh! But I had to meet Skye. I looked up at the sky to see it was pitch black and cover in stars. Just then I felt like I was being watched. I turned to see a figure stranding just two feet away leaning against the Harvest Sprite tree watching me.

"You work hard." The figure said in a smooth voice. and then I relized who it was. It was Skye.

"Thanks." I said back to him. He walked out from under the tree and into the moonlight. his hair glowed under the moonlight and his eyes twinkled. He looked magical yet, misterious.

I liked that about him. Wait, what? I liked that about him? Urg this guys sure knows how to mess with your head.

"Hi!" I said. Skye smiled.

"Hello fair maiden"

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't call me that." He shrugged.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" His eyes gleamed. I rolled my eyes once again, he was such a dreamer.

"Dream on star boy" I said over my sholder walking over to the pond.

Skye rushed to follow me and he sat right beside me. "So what? Is that a nickname?" He winked.

I couldn't help but blush. "No do you always look on the bright side? That was ment to be an insult" Even after what I said about it being an insult he brushed it off and smiled.

"How could I not look in the brightside? You, after all are here!" I let out a sigh.

"Are you ever gonna give up that?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Give up what?"

"That 'oh your so beautiful' crap" I made my voice higher doing an impression of him, well a fail of an impression. "'Cause you and I both know you say thse things to every other girl in town. And who you come across."

"Yes but there is a diffrence."

"Oh and what would that be?" I questioned.

"Well to every girl I say that to, apart from you, I don't mean it I just say it so they will forget for a moment about who I am so I can slip away. And if that dosen't work I use my chick-beam...fire!" He winked and let out a small laugh. "And then theres you."

He stopped. I galanced at him thinking he'd go on, but he didn't.

"Well?" he slightly jumped coming back to reality. "You sure are a dreamer." I muttered.

He smirked. "Yes well. With you I do mean it. And to be honest I really don't know why. I mean yeah you are pretty but so are alot of girls."

"Thanks.." I muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Go on" I sighed.

"Well I don't know when my usual flirting dosen't work on you it makes me want to try harder! And eventhough a few girls, and I mean a few, have rejected my flirting before when you do it, I don't know it's weird. So thats why I wanted to go on the date with you..." He trailed off.

"Wow" Was all I could say. He looked at the pond. I watched the side of his face. the moolight hit of the surface of the pond and reflected onto Skye's face. Which made it glow once again. But I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were... pretty? No. Mystical? No.

... They were ... beautiful. It was they only thing to be said. Even though he looked pretty feminine he suited it. I couldn't imagine Skye as a big buff guys knocking out every guy that crossed his path. Okay that was the extreme.

When Skye caught my staring he smirked. "You admiring my looks Jill?"

I blushed deeply. "N-No!" I insisted. I stood up. "I should..go... " Skye nodded. "You don't have to, I don't want to be caught." I half joked.

"Well if I see someone I'll jump in a bush" He smirked. I turned and started to walk away.

Skye obviously followed. We walked side by side. when we rounded the first corner by the river Skye caught my hand and intertwined his fingers around mine. Shock went up my arm and all around my system. I coughed but he didn't take the hint.

"Er Skye?" I barley whispered.

He looked down at me. "Hm?"

"Er.." I looked down at our hands. Skye blushed slightly.

"Is there something wrong with it?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well it's not like we're going out." I said. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"So because we're not seeing eachother I can't hold your hand." I shrugged.

He still didn't let go. We walked in silence. There was no-one around so Skye didn't have to jump in a bush, like he said.

Forget-me-not-vally was quite scary at night and I didn't like the thought of being alone at night. Even though I've done it before, now it scared the hell out of me. We entered my farm land plot I stood infront of my door.

"Your not coming in so don't think about it." I warned. Skye slightly pouted.

"Fine" he muttered.

"Night Skye." I said. He nodded.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know if i come I come. If I don't I'm sorry." He nodded looking a bit sad. "whats wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled at me. "i just enjoy seeing you." I blushed. He had thats effect on me, which kinda irritated me but it didn't somehow..

"Well I'll see you!" I said. Skye leaned in closer to me. "I don't think so." I said turning away. "You've already held my hand, thats enough." I turned back to him.

He was blushing. "Sorry" he muttered. He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I forgive you. Now go before someone sees you." He nodded once again. But before he walked away he quickly leaned in and swiftly kissed me on the cheek.

When I relized what he done I felt my face burn and my heart race. Which I mistook for anger. "Hey! Thats not fair!" I yelled after him. I heard a chuckel before he disappeared into the black. I narrowed my eyes and opened my door.

I never locked my door, I never needed to. If Skye stole something he would get a beating.

The lights were off so I walked over to the light switch that was by my CD rack. I flicked them on to see someone asleep in my bed!

I panicked, who the hell was in my bed!

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Dun Dun Duuun! Who is in Jill's bed?<strong>

**Is it goldielocks? Has she broke her chair and ate all her porrige? Joke, jokes.**

**Anywho thanks for reading. Please awnser my question!**

**Oh and I'm adding a new character in the next chapter! OMG! Who is it you ask? Well you'll have to wait and seeeeeeeeee...!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	7. Claire

**Are you ready for Chapter 7? 'Cause it is time!**

**If you haven't awnsered my question please do! I'm waiting...**

**Oh and I've just relized that I have missed the Chicken festival! OMG! How could I? I don't now so the Chicken festival is in this chapter! On the 8th not the 7th sorry! It's only one day right?**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if i've done this but I don't own Harvest moon or any of it's characters. It all belongs to it's rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Claire<span>

What the hell who was in my bed? I tiptoed over and looked over the sleeping person. And to my relief it was only Lumina. I looked over her, she was sound asleep. I smiled. But quickly my smile faded, I had to sleep on the floor! Damn!

I quickly put on my PJ's and took out a spare quilt from my cupboard I had Gotz build for me. I put it on the floor and got out a spare pillow aswell. (I was aways prepared) I lay down and tried to go to sleep.

The key word here is _tried. _I tossed and turned for hours on the uncomfortable wooden floor. I had to get a carpet. And after a couple of uncomfortable hours I was so exausted I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke the morning by three knocks on the door. I sat up and groaned. My neck! It was killing me. I got off the floor and trudged over to the door. I opened it to a petite girl with bright pink hair and fiery, red eyes. She had a black headband in her hair and was wearing a black corset with a white undershirt and a long red skirt down to her ankles.<p>

"Hello" I said. She smiled.

"Hi! I'm Popuri and I'll be hosting the Chicken festival held later today. I'm sorry it's such short notice but I didn't catch you yesterday but I would be happy to take a chicken you have and you come by around 10 for the festival."

"Oh yeah! Sure! I'll be a moment!" I closed the door and ran to get my usual outfit. I quickly put it on and ran to the door. "Okay so I'll show you her!" We walked up to my Chiken coop.

I opened the doors to see Mellow sleeping in a corner of the coop.

"Mellow!" I called out. Mellow sprung up and clucked before running over. I picked her up and patted her on her head. She cooed.

"This is Mellow. She'll be my entry." I said smiling. I handed her over to Popuri. Popuri smiled warmly.

"Thanks I'll hope to see you there!" She turned around and walked away. I walked back to my home and then I remembered, Lumina!

I walked over to the bed "Lumina! Lumina wake up!" I shook her. She groaned. I shook her again. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In my freakin' bed!" I snapped. She looked up at me.

"Oh sorry Jill. Where were you? I came in 'cause the door was open and you wern't in so I decided to wait but I must of fell asleep."

"Yeah, I went for a walk.."

"In the middle of the night?" She questioned.

"...yeah..."

"Thats so dangerous!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well you came over to mine in the middle of the night so you can't say anything!" I snapped.

She paused "Touche"

I smirked. "I'm gonna go see to my crops and then I'm going to the Chicken festival you can come if you want?"

Lumina thought for a moment. "No my grandmother might be there."

I thought about asking but when it came to family Lumina didn't like sharing so I decided not to press the matter.

"Okay. Well if you decide to come it's at the beach at 10 o'clock. It'll be fun so you should come!" Lumina shook her head.

"Oh can I stay here tonight again?" she asked.

"Sure make yourself at home!" I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me. I watered my crops and then made my way down to the beach where the festival way held (as always).

I was about to go onto the beach when I was stopped by Thomas.

"Sorry Jill but the festival hasen't started yet for competitors! You may come back at 10 am!" I looked at my watch.

"Thomas it's 9:58" I stated. He glanced at his watch.

"Yes so your allowed in, in two minutes." I rolled my eyes but stepped back.

"Hi Claire! Sorry but your not allowed in until 10 o'clock."

I looked behind me to see a blonde walking towards Thomas and I. She wore denim overalls and a pink shirt underneath. She had long blonde hair which fell down to her waist. She had bright blue eyes, her features were petite but suited her well as she was quite short. She looked around my age mabey a year or two younger.

"Is that why you've held up this girl aswell?" It seemed she didn't like Thomas either, I was going to get along with Claire.

"Yes it is."

She stopped next to me. She glared at Thomas before turning to me. "Hi! I'm Claire! Whats your name?" She chirped.

Her frendily greeting took me by shock. "Erm.. hi I'm Jill. It's nice to meet you" I stook out my hand. She took it and shook it. -**Heh heh that rhymes!-**

"You too! So you entering a chicken?" She asked.

I nodded. "She's called Mellow. Whats your called?"

"Mine's called Bobo." What a strange name... not like I could say anything...

"Okay you can enter now!" Thomas said.

We both looked at him and walked passed him with out saying anything. Everyone was already here. I looked around everyone except from four were from Forget-me-not-Vally. I guessed that two were the competitors from the other villages or towns.

Popuri called us over. So we both walked over to where the other particapants were. There was me and Claire and two others. There was a boy with blue overalls and a backwards cap with two strands of bunette hair sticking out. There was also another girl with short cropped hair who wore a green shirt and dark faded shorts and high hunter boots.

"Jack, Akari. We meet again" Claire said. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Claire" They chorused. So they all knew eachother, great.

"This is Jill." Claire motioned to me.

They both smiled and nodded. "I'm Jack, I'm from Flowerbud Village. My Chickens called Ron. It's nice to meet you!" Jack said.

"And I'm Akari I'm from Castanet Island. My Chickens called Yo-yo. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Jill. My farm is here in Forget-me-not. And my chicken is called Mellow."

Great glad the introductions are over.

"So whats happened with Kevin this year? To wimp 'cause I whooped his ass last year!" Claire laughed. Jack and Akari laughed aswell. I was guessing Kevin was another particapant.

"No it's only me this year 'cause Kevin and I joined farms 'cause we got married last season." Akari said.

"Awrh really? Thats so sweet! Well he could of came right?"

"No he's taking care of out baby Molly."

Claires eyes grew wide "And you didn't tell me? I'm shocked at you Aki!" Claire pouted.

"Sorry it's not my fault we only see eachother once a year and you've never told us your acctual adress to send letters!" Akari argued.

Clarie rolled her eyes."I told you guys last year, just put on the front of the letter, Mineral Town Farm and it'll get to me." Both of them rolled there eyes at this.

Mineral Town? I'm sure I've heard of that place.

"Yeah, yeah Claire" Jack muttered.

"Oh and anyway Jackie, did you ask that girl Eve to marry you then?" Claire cooed.

Jack blushed "Mabey..." Claire and Akari chorused 'awarh!' he stook out his tounge. "We got married two seasons ago now. And were expecting our first child next season"

"No fair! You guys are all lovey-dovey with someone! And I'm still single!" Claire whined.

"It's okay" Jack comforted.

"Hey you still may have a choice with that Gray guy!" Akari said.

Claire blushed.

"We will be starting the judging in ten minutes!" Popuri said through the mic.

"I hope I win this year!" Claire said. "I only came third last year!"

"Right. I'm gonna win, just like last year." Jack said.

So I guess Akari came second. Goddess I was gonna lose, bad.

"Yeah but Jack you've been a farmer for 5 years now! Akari and I only have for 3 years and Jills just starting out this year!" Claire said.

Jack ruffled Claires hair "Oh well"

* * *

><p>As I suspected I came last. But then I was against professionals. Everyone said I'd do better next year. I hoped so. As it turned out Jack and Akari only came for this event and this one only. Once a year. But Claire also came for the cow and sheep festival too.<p>

Jack and Akari had to leave straight after the competition but since Claire lived so close she didn't have to.

Jack of course came first, Claire to her joy came second and obviously Akari came third. I said goodbye to them both before they got on the boat. I was gad I had met these two, they were nice people.

I talked to the rest of the people still on the beach, like Celia, Kate, Grant, Nami and Griffin. I learned that the other people I didn't know were Popuri's brother Rick a.k.a Chicken boy. As Claire called him. And the other Mary a quiet girl who owned the local libary in Mineral Town.

Claire joined me back to my house and when I put Mellow back in the coop. I layed out some food for her and turned to Claire.

"Hey do you want to stay tonight? It's kinda late and I don't want you to walk home by yourself, in the dark, Bobo can stay here for tonight if you want."

Claire shook her head. "No I couldn't we only just met."

I waved it off. "Psh. You've spent all day with me, this is the least I can do. Plus we can go to the Blue bar if you want, have a drink." Claire thought for a moment.

"You sure?" She asked.

I nodded. She smiled "Okay, but next time your staying at mine!" She said, I nodded. I put down some extra feed and we walked out of the coop.

"Oh but I better tell Lumina, she's staying tonight. So we may have to sleep on the floor."

Claire shrugged. "Done it all before. And yeah sure go tell your friend." I stepped inside the house Lumina was sitting on my bed reading.

"Lumina!" I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh hi Jill! Was it good? Where did you come?"

"Yeah it was good! But I came last but theres always next year right? But erm, I'm going out to the Blue bar for a couple of hours with a farmer I met at the festival. Your welcome to join if you want. And she'll be staying here tonight." I said.

"Oh, nah I don't think I'll join you tonight sorry. I don't like drink. I'm glad you had a good time. And I guess I'll meet your friend when you come in, okay?" Lumina was always against Muffy and I 'cause we enjoyed to have a drink.

But I felt a bit guilty leaving Lumina, but she was welcome. I hope she would be okay by herself. I wonder what she had done all day.

"Alright see you later! If you need me I'm at the Blue bar!" I waved to her and closed the door. I turned to Claire "Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and we both walked down to the Blue bar.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like? I just had to add in Jack and Akari into the festival and of course Claire! Claire will become quite important in the story so I've decided to put her now!<strong>

**This chapter is longer but this was already long enough so I've split it this was more 2/3 of the chapter but you know.. **

**Please R&R! And remember my question! **

**'Do you think Skye and Jill's relationship is going too fast? Or not?' **

**Thank you! **

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	8. Pairing Up!

**Naty17: Because of your problem I could PM you back! noo! So I'm doing it here! Yayy! I'm sure I checked for those damn, musn't of checked hard enough *sigh* Oh well. I'll do it later.. . Who do you think? Angela. Did I not make that clear? Nah well it seemed okay in my head.. but thats my head so lets not go there... thank you :) I like Claire too!**

**Okay so now it's 2-2 so until the decider comes this will be a short filler! Yep, kinda gay but y'know... I guess I should make the decision then.. I choose making it a little slower, but Skye will be trying harder but Jill won't cave in that easily! :D**

**Thanks for reading. And Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to their rightful owners. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Pairing Up<span>

"Griffin! Two glasses of Fall Colours please!" I called out as Claire and I walked into the bar.

"Sure!" Griffin said as he started to make the drinks. Claire and I sat at the counter of the bar. Marlin, Kassey&Patrick and Gustafa. Were also at the bar having a drink. This is when I wished there was a seperate table so you could have at least a little privacy.

All of the men sat together talking in their group. Claire was sitting on the stool closest to the wall and I was sitting next to her with one chair between Marlin and I.

"Hey Jill! Whose your friend?" Muffy asked leaning over the counter.

"Oh this is Claire, she is a farmer in Mineral Town. She competed in the Chicken festival today." Muffy nodded and stook out her hand for Claire which Claire gladly took. Muffy went back to serving at the bar and left Claire and I to talk.

"So whos Gray?" I asked. Claire blushed. She looked down at her glass and traced the rim with the tip of her pale finger.

"He's just this guy.." Claire trailed off looking dreamily at the wall infront of her. I snapped my fingers infront of her face making her jump back slightly.

I smirked. "Well what Akari said didn't make him seem like JUST a guy."

"Okay he's Mineral Towns blacksmith, well he's the apprentice. And I used to hate him but I dunno I fell for him out of nowhere. Like one day, I was going to rip off his head and then when I was about to do it..." This girl trailed off alot! But what was I saying I did it alot too.

I thought of Skye. Why was he in my head, I didn't like him he was a player a theif and obnoxious. There was a voice at the back of my head screaming at me _it's cause you like him._ What the hell this was my Subconsios it's not meant to talk to me!

_What the fuck are you on about!_ I snapped back to myself.

_You know exactly what I'm on about. _It said mysteriously. Wait this wasn't me. I wasn't mysterious.

_No I don't._

_Oh really. _

_Yeah really. So leave me alone!_ I shouted, in my head.

_Okay but when you DO need help don't come to me..._ the voice dissappeared to the back of my head.

_Oh, I won't. _God I was weird I had just talked to myself. What the hell did I mean Ugh. Stupid subconsiosness. I must of been pulling weird faces's aswell because when I turned back to Claire she had her eyebrow raised but shrugged it off.

"Is there anyone you like?" Claire asked me.

"Nah, I haven't found the right person yet. Theres no one in this vally for me." Claire patted me on the sholder.

We sat talking about our farms and Claire gave me tips on what to do. The bar door opened and a cold gust of wind blew through the bar sending shivers down my back. I turned to see who had came into the bar.

A young man stood in the door way with dark orange hair under a blue baseball cap with UMA printed on the front. The young man was very good looking with bight blue eyes.

"He's good looking" I whispered to Claire. Claire blushed and whispered back.

"Thats Gray" I looked back over to Gray to see him scan the room before fixing his eyes on Claire and walking towards us. I turned to Claire and winked slyly so only she would see. This made Claire blush even more and she looked down fiddling with her own fingers.

"Hi Claire." Gray said. It was low but just loud enough to hear.

Claire gulped "Hi" She squeaked out.

"I heard you came second in the festival. And I wasn't sure how you were getting home tonight, and since it's Thursday and stuff. I thought, you wou-"

"Walk with you right?" I finished for him. His blue eyes darted to me as they narrowed.

"Who are you?" He snapped. I was taken back by his rudness and returned his glare.

"I'm Jill the local farmer" I stook out my hand but he rejected it with a grunt. I took my hand back and folded my arms. What the hell did Claire see in this guy, and Claire was so sweet.

"Erm well I was going to stay at Jill's and my chicken is in her coop." Claire said. I rolled my eyes.

"One second" I said to Gray as I dragged Claire away for a moment. "Go! You idiot! Don't bother about me, I have Lumina. Plus you can carry your chicken back." I said to her. She looked at me uneasy.

"Really? Do you not feel bad?" I shook my head and smiled at her. She returned it showing off her perfect white teeth. I walked back to Gray with Claire following closley behind me. "Do you wanna go?" Claire asked quietly.

Gray raised an eyebrow but came anyway. We all went out of the bar and I lead them up to my farm. "Wow this isn't as good as Claires" Gray said smirking. I glared as Claire elbowed him.

"One more word" I warned. He made an 'humph' noise but kept quiet. I went up to the coop and picked up Claires sleeping bird Bobo. I handed him over to Claire. "Claire should I send you a letter?" I asked.

"What for?"

I shrugged "I dunno"

"Okay! It was nice meeting you!" She said waving. I waved back.

"You too!" Gray and Claire left my farm and into the darkness. I stood for awhile thinking about going back to the bar but decided against it. Drowsiness took over and I started walking back to my farmhouse, slowly.

I reached for my doornob about to open the door when a pale hand touched mine making me jump back about 5 feet giving one of those small heart attacks. "Good night?" A smooth voice said from my left.

"Skye" I mumbled. The silver haird thief stood infront of me grining down at me. "Yes?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Someones moods changed towards me!" Skye protested. I rolled my eyes trying to get past him but he wouldn't let me.

"Jill?" I heard my name being called from inside the house.

"Skye leave befor-" My front door swung open to reveal Lumina in her pajamas. Lumina stared at the back of Skyes head before relizing who it was and flinging herself to him. Skye relized himself who it was and his face dropped.

"What are you doing here Skye?" Lumina squealed. I shook my head, she seemed like Muffy at this point.

"Erm well I saw Jill come out of the bar so I followed her wanting to confront her about ladies like herself going to horrible filthy bars." He glanced at me disappointment in his eyes. So I wasn't allowed to drink?

"Well your the one who stole from that bar! Plus they don't even sell drink!" I put my hands on my hips. Lumina jumped of Skyes back and stepped around him looking up at him.

"Is this true Skye?" Lumina said. Skye tore away his stare from me to glance down at Lumina. He ignored her question and replyed to me.

"But I bet that barsman just puts drink in your glass to get you drunk, I don't trust him.." Skye said. He was acting like he was my boyfriend or something! He had no right..

"Hey! Griffin is a nice man! Why are you being so overprotective? I can take care of myself! Urgh! I don't trust you!" I yelled. He flinched away from me. His eyes were pained which made feel guilty for snapping out on him.

"So you are drunk." Skye mused. My head snapped up at him.

"WHAT! No I'm not!" He smirked. Skye stook out one long finger and poked me on the sholder catching me off gaurd and making me stumble back.

"Yes you are. Now if you wouldn't mind Lumina you should tae this lady back to her bed, before she does something stupid." He smiled down at Lumina.

Luminas face lit up. "Of course!" She chirped. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside.

"I'm not even drunk! You caught me off gaurd!" I whined. Lumina leaned up and kissed Skye on the cheek and closed the door.

I folded my arms and looked at Lumina. Lumina leaned against the door dreamily. I thought about snapping her out but she looked fine and I was tierd. So I got changed and placed my quilt and pillow on the floor to go to sleep.

I heard Lumina also climb into bed she switched off the lamp. And we both lay there in silence.

"Jill?" Lumina asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Skye would go on a date with me?"

"Sure Lumina, night night." She sighed in happiness. I was glad my friends were starting to find love.

Just not me..

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like this chapter. Not alot happens. But Claire will be in more! And her and Jill will become quite close. (Over letters o.O)<strong>

**So I have a plan for next chapter which could be quite funny. Stay tuned!**

**R&R please!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	9. Suprise date!

**Hello so this chapter may come as a suprise to you all. Hehe, and it may be.. quite humorus!**

**Invader Cakez: o.O I'm glad you enjoyed it..**

**I don't own harvest moon! **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Suprise Date<span>

I woke up with a groan, for the second time in two days feeling stiff from sleeping on the floor. If Lumina stayed tonight I was getting the bed! I don't care if she is my freaking guest!

A smell filled the room. A smell which made my mouth water. Breakfast. I never had breakfast these days at the most I had dry toast. But the smell of bacon, sausage and egg made my tummy rumble.

I forced myself off the floor and turned towards where my new kitchen was. Lumina stood frying at the foods with two pans. I slowly walked over to her wanting to see if there was any for me. And of course Lumina would she had made enough for both of us.

Lumina looked up and smiled. I went over to the fridge and took a look in side. As usual there wern't many things inside but there was some orange juice, some eggs and some milk. I picked out the orange juice and poured out two glasses, one for me and the other for Lumina.

I sat down at the table and set down the glasses and cutlery. Lumina came over with two plates and set them down. The food was amazing, the bacon nice and crispy and the sausage's round and juicy. The egg was amazing too and when I poked the yoak the yellow goo oozed out of the four holes.

Lumina smiled at me. I looked at her suspiciously "Whaw?" I said with a mouthful of food.

"I have a suprise for you." She said. I hated suprises it was the whole fact of things being kept from me that really annoyed me.

I swallowed my food "What is it?"

Lumina put another fork full of food. She chewed and swallowed the bacon before awnsering "I've set you up on a date!" She exclaimed.

"A d-date?" I haden't been on a proper date for so long. I guess the last one was with Skye, but that wasn't a real date. "W-with who?" I asked.

She winked and tapped her nose. Oh great so now it was a blind date. "What time?" I asked.

"Go to the Blue Bar at 10 pm tonight!" She said. I nodded. Well this was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>I sat down under my peach tree which was filled with ripened fruit. I thought about picking them but I was too tierd. I had been mining all day. I rested my head against the tree trunk and shut my eyes. Mabey I'd just doze for a couple of minutes. I did need some rest.<p>

Cool air made the hairs on my arms stand up making me shiver. I snapped my eyes open. The sky was dark and the stars and the moon was out. Oh crap I fell asleep! I jumped up just to fall back and lean against the tree. Head rush..

Shaking my head I jogged back to my house. Lumina had already left and proably went home by now. I looked at the time on my clock. 9:50 it read. Shit! 10 minutes! I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a purple, long, baggy top and ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

It's not like I really tried, it was only a date. Nothing special. I was already a few minutes late so I left the house and went straight down to the bar. I opened the the door and stepped inside. It wasn't as full as last night, Patrick and Kassey was here again. And Rock was also there. My date musn't be here yet.

But apparently I was wrong..

"Jill!" Rock said standing up. Rock? Lumina had set me up with Rock? What the hell!

"Hi Rock" I said putting up my hand nervously. I went over to sit down next to him. We sat in silence, not a good start. "So how was your day?" I asked. He sighed of, releif?

"Good, I done nothing as usual! I love not having to work!" He grinned stupidly. My blood boiled, one thing I couldn't stand is people not wanting to work. You have to work for a living! "How was yours?" He asked.

"Usual, but I fell asleep" I admitted.

"I don't see how you can just work all day! It must be so boring! And then a farm aswell! BO-RING!" I forced my smile, he was lucky I could control myself, most of the time. I grabbed both of my hands together trying not to raise my hand to slap him, or something like that.

"Well I make a living out of it so it's fine to me." I said. He shrugged and called over Griffin.

"Yer?" Griffin asked.

"Can Jill and I order some drinks? Were on a date!" Griffin looked at me I only rolled my eyes. He nodded.

"Jill do you want the usual?" He asked. I nodded. "And Rock?"He turned to him.

Rock thought "The most alcoholic drink you have!" He yelled. Patrick, Kassey and Muffy turned to look at Rock. I blushed in embarrassment and apologized for Rocks rudness.

"We don't sell alcoholic drinks." Griffin said. Rock sighed.

"Well whatever Jills having." He mumbled.

Griffin nodded and walked off to make the drinks.

"Rock!" I snapped to him.

"What?"

"Do you know how rude that was!" He only shrugged and turned away. I bit the inside of my cheek angrily. This guy really pissed me off sometimes. Not wait, most of the time.

"What I was only being me!" He protested. I shook my head slightly. Griffin came back with the drinks and set them down on the table. I thanked Griffin and he went back to talk to the twins. I picked up the drink and took a sip. It was perfect.

Rock picked his up too and took in a mouthful. He swirled it around his mouth and spat it out all over the bar. I looked in shock at what he'd done. "Rock!" I yelled. Griffin came over with a cloth and started rubbing down the bar.

"How can you drink this! It's digusting!" Rock started clawing at his tounge trying to get away the taste. I should of guessed something like this would happen. It was so Rock. I wish I had turned it down..

I though about the time it was about half past now and Skye was probaly walking towards the goddess pond now. Why was I thinking of him, he was so annoying! but then so was Rock..

I turned my attention back to Rock who was pursing his lips in disgust. Why couldn't I have a normal date?

We talked for another half an hour about how him. It had to be about him, nothing else. I sipped my drink and nodded at everything he said sometimes adding a "Okay" or a "cool" but he didn't seem to notice my lack of intrest.

The bar door opened but I didn't bother to turn. Rock stopped talking to look over my sholder I looked at him confused and when I was about to ask him what was wrong I felt something go around my waist and pick me up. I screamed. The person behind me put me over it's sholder and ran out the bar. I looked at the shirt and I instantly knew who it was. Skye.

He ran past the inn over the bridge and went through Vestas farm and down the the construction site but went past it and down to where a few trees were. He set me down and held his chest breathing hard. "Skye!" I yelled at him.

Skye smirked. "Yeah?"

"What the hell was that for?" I waved my arms around frantically.

"You can't go on a date with him!" He crossed his arms pouting.

I sighed "Skye you can't control that!" He stuck out his lip some more. "But then I guess I should be thanking you for saving me from the worst date ever!" He smiled sheepishly. i turned on my heel and went to walk away to go home.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He said.

"Home" I said. I turned "How did you now where I was anyway?" I asked.

"Lumina said you went on a date to the Blue Bar" I should of guessed Lumina went to see Skye.

"Well see ya!" I waved before running home.

I entered my empty house and got dressed to go to bed. What a weird day..

* * *

><p>I woke up to another normal day, I awoke at 6 and went to see to my farm before making my way to the mine. I walked over the bridge and to Vestas farm. i went along the path but was blocked by Vesta, Marlin and Celia in a group circle.<p>

Vest noticed my arrival. "Oh! Jill you came at a good time" She told me. At first i was acctuly intrested until I noticed the note in Marlins hand. Oh crap, I new what was coming.

"We just recived a note from Phantom Skye" Celia said quietly. Yep I knew it.

_'At 12 midnight, I shall help myslef to your crops.  
><em>_Your Truley, Phantom Skye'_

Marlin read out for me. I should of guessed he was going here next. "And thats all it says" Marlin said. I nodded politly.

"He wants to ravage our crops! This is unbelivevable! Gimmie a break!" Vesta bellowed. Celia and I flinched at her outburst.

Celia looked down at her feet "We can't do much with just the two of us" She mumbled. Marlin patted her back supportivly. "Would you help us Jill?" Celia asked.

Celia seemed so sweet saying this I couldn't turn down no matter how much I wanted to. But then, mabey we'd gget him this time! "Yeah I will!" I said enthusiastically. They all smiled at me.

"Thanks Jill" Said Celia.

"I know you've got the ranch and all. So I'm much obliged" Marlin commented.

"We need you here between 10 and 12 tonight. Oh and we'll be watin' inside the house" She pointed the thumb over her sholder and towards the house. I nodded again.

"I'll see you all tonight then!" I walked away and towards the mines. Just my luck. ANOTHER encounter of Skye stealing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovlies! Hehe did you like the date? I thought it was quit amusing, personally. And another heart event? Really? and you proably thought you'd seen the last of them, well sadely not! I quite like them but I guess there kinda boring (if you know what happens) but they are essencial to the relationship! In my point of veiw. Sorry guys!<strong>

**So thanks for reading! I appriciate it! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	10. Vesta's Farm

**Hello so here we are again. And it's chapter 10. So skye's getting over protective, yes Biddy Author he's getting a tad jealous! XD **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Vestas Farm<span>

I walked up the hill and towards the mine. I got my hoe out of my rucksack to get ready. I stepped in the mines, Flora and Carter were in there usual spots walking around looking for there clues to Carters ancestors. I got into position and swung my hoe down to till the dirt. My hoe hit something hard and I lent over to pick up a necklace.

For the reast of the day I stayed in the Evacuation digging up stuff from the little cave. through the full time I was there I collected; 2 necklace's, 1 pair of earings and a bottle of sun lotion. It's quite strange that you find sunlotion in the Evacuation site but at least I could sell it for 45G.

Over all today from the mines I got 6045G! I put all of them in my my shipping box and put my hoe in my rucksack. I went back into my house to grab something to eat before going back out to catch this theif!

I ate two corn on the cobs from the maize I had just growen, washed up my plate and went to the farm. I stood in the feild and looked around where were they? Mabey I should wait..

I waited for a good 5 minutes before relizing that I had been told to meet them in the house. Oops. I ran up to the farmhouse where i was met by Vestas back. I fell back and hit the floor.

"Sorry Jill." Vesta said. She turned to face me. "We'll get the lily-livered theif tonight"

I nodded in agreement. "Your awfuly angry." Marlin said.

Vesta turned to him "You better belive I am! That theif's gonna steal my precious vegtables!" She roared. Celia and I flinched. "Anyway lets go out side" Vesta smiled. We walk outside in to the night and stood out side of the house.

"Mabey we need a strategy since this farm is so huge." Cleia said. Marlin nodded.

"Yeah your right... we'll split up into twos, hide in diffrent areas, and the ambush him!" Marlin smirked at his plan. It wasn't too bad if I did say so myself.

Apprently Vesta also agreed "That makes sence. So Celia, Marlin I want you two to take that feil at the top. Jill and I will hide down there" She pointed to the feild below.

We all nodded and went in our pairs to opposite sides of the feilds. Vesta and I started on the west side of the feild and walked north. And there standing in the middle of the feild was our silver haired theif.

When he heard our footsteps he jumped and turned to us. "Hehe. So you were all waiting to ambush me." He smirked.

"STOP THEIF! You ain't gettin' your grimy paws on my vegtables!" Vesta yelled.

Skye raised a silver eyebrow. But smirked straight after "don't let such raw anger stael away your beauty" He said smootly. I shook my head, predictable Skye..

Vests face heated up in rage "You...you...YOU!"

"Hehe"

I decided to step in before Vesta acctuly killed him, we didn't want him to die. Just to be caught. Or mabey if he stopped he wouldn't have to be caught. "Please stop stealing!" I blurred out. Skye turned to look at me.

"Are you worried about me?" He asked wiping a silver lock of hair from his face. I shook my head quickly, but I don't think he noticed. "Well don't be, it's not my time to be caught. CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!" He yelled. Crap, I should of guessed. We should really make a deal about this...

"Wh-whats happening! I can't move!" Vesta yelled.

"My work here is done. Time to jet!" He ran away bouncing lightly on his feet. I sighed second time in a week, really?

Mental note: Never trust theif's like Skye, they only chick-beam you.

I watched Skye ran around the feild and onto the main path. Why didn't he just cut through? but he was stopped by Marlin and Celia outside of the farmhouse. Always good to have back-up.

But I knew what Skye would have on his face a sly smile. "Well it looks like I'm extra popular tonight" I heard him say.

"He-hey! Hold it you theif!" Celia said loudly. Celia was so cute angry. Not in a perverted way or anything..

"Hehe. Being cornered by pretty ladies seems to be a curse of mine" Wait did he mean Marlin too? Ha! He should take a look in the mirror.

Marlin jumped forward and poked Skye in the chest "Hey back off pretty boy!" He yelled. Pretty boy.. I should use that one.

"Huh, I don't want to be caught by a man, where's the mistique in that?" Skye said standing back. Oh so he didn't think Marlin was a girl. But I still don't take it back. I felt my fingers get there feeling back, at least I knew I was starting to move again. "CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!" Skye yelled again for the second time tonight.

Celia let out a small sqeal as she lost the ability to move. As Celia froze Marlin turned to her "Celia?" He asked urgently.

"I can't.. I can't move." Celia said.

Marlin stepped back "WHAT!"

"You'll be able to move soon" Skye said smoothly stroking her cheek quickly before running off leaving us all.

Marlin sighed.

Marlin waited until all of us had defreezed before we got together outside of Vesta's farmhouse once again. Vesta had unfroze first, followed by Celia and the me. Which I couldn't understand why as I froze the same time as Vesta.

"It was all my fault" Celia murmered. there was a long pause.

Which Vesta broke "Whats with the long faces? Nobody got hurt, so there's nothing to be sad about." Vesta said with a smile. Wow she'd come around. "Plus he only stole a few pices of maize. Nothing much"

"Vesta.." Marlin sighed.

"Tomorrows another day, just gotta work extra hard!" She said cheerily.

Celia smiled aswell "Yeah, lets do our best! Thank you Jill!"

"Come back to the famr anytime!" Vesta said.

I nodded and waved before leaving the three of them. I walked over the bridge and looked up the path leading to the Goddess Pond. At this point I was so tempted to go up. 'Cause I knew for a fact Skye would be there. He would be sitting at the pond with his bag full of Maize.

I could easily go up and steal the Maize and take it back to Vesta. That would be a good thing to do but I didn't. I couldn't be bothered with it. It was easily 12AM anyway.

I truded back to my farmhouse like I had done for the past few nights late at night. god i really needed to get back earlier these days or I would collapse from exaustion. I flung open the door the only thing illuminating the room is the streaks of moonlight coming from the window and the door.

I closed the door behind me and quickly got changed. I looked over to the bed to see someone in my bed. Lumina again? She must be having some serious problems with her grandmother. But I couldn't spend another night on the floor. I took out my extra duvet and pillow again and layed them next to the bed.

I was going to roll Lumina onto the floor beside my bed. the bed wasn't too high so she should be fine. Only when I walked over to roll Lumina onto the floor I relized that it wasn't Lumina sleeping in my bed but the Phantom Theif!

I looked at his sleeping face. He couldn't be after about half an hour. but what the hell was he doing in my house! And in my bed! I cluched the sholder he wasn't leaning on and rolled him off my bed onto the floor with a 'Thump!' The theif sat up suprised and looked at me in astonishment.

"What the hell was that for?" He ranted.

"Better question; What the hell are you doing in my house? In my bed!" I yelled.

He looked me up and down and smirked "Nice pajamas." I blushed but glared.

I slapped the top of his head making him protest. I rolled my eyes. "So awnser the question" I said putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged "I was lonley and I didn't want to go all the way back to my house 'cause I was tierd. So I decided to go to your house." I clenched my jaw.

"You go back to your house every night anyway!" I said. "Plus don't you sleep all day? So how come your tierd?"

He snorted "More like morning." I rolled my eyes again. Whatever, I muttered in my head. "Plus I was up all day."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about you." He said. He lay back down on the floor and closed his eyes. Urgh, cheesy. Did he really think saying things like that could get him to sleep here? Well, for tonight it could. But not after this! It would be mean to chuck him out.

I sighed and climbed into bed.

Stupid silver haired theif.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh. Done! I can't belive I'm writing this fast! This is so weird for me o.O. <strong>

**So thanks for reading and please review! :D It'll make me happy! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**

**P.S R.I.P to everyone who died in the terroist attacks 10 years ago today! You will all be missed and never forgotten! /3 And to all the families that have had to suffer from it! No one I know died in 9/11 but my heart goes out to everyone that did. You didn't deserve it! :'(**


	11. Two Nights in a Row!

**Yep I've had writers block on this. I couldn't think of what to put. I did have something but I forgot! -_- so sorry for taking awhile. But I have decided on whats happening on the next few chapters soooo... there going to be up to 19 chapters! Yes I have it all planned, may be ajusted but I doubt it! :D**

**So yeah enjoy and thanks for the reviwes! I appreciate it so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Two Nights in a Row<span>

"OUCH!" Well this was awkward, falling off your bed and landing ontop of Skye, while he's awake. He smirked at the position we were in and went to go and kiss my cheek. But I scrambled up and out of the way before he could. He was kinda of lucky though, I just saved him from getting a slap in the face.

"Morning Hunny!" Skye chimed. I spun around to face him shooting daggers in his direction.

"Don't ever say that!" I warned. He rolled his eyes and bounced up from the floor onto his feet.

He looked around and smiled approvingly. "It would be better if it were a little bigger. But it's nice." He complimented. I would of said thank you but this was Skye. He didn't deserve my appriciation. "I would defenitly live here" He said.

"Too bad.." I said. But this didn't faze him he just kept a smirk on his face.

Skye walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast with Vesta's vegtables. "Hey! You are not using them vegtables!" I ran over to him and went to snach them off him but he moved too fast and took them out of my reach. He stuck out his tounge at me. "Gimmie them!" I yelled.

He shook his head "I don't think so! I work hard to get these!" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes yeah he sure 'worked hard' to get them. "I did!" He said as if he had just heard what I had thought. I rolled my eyes again. I feel sorry for the girl who ends up with him. "So can I stay here all day? I can't go outside"

"What? No! Are you a vampire or something?" This time he rolled his eyes.

"Noo! it's because I don't want anyone to see me." He said. "and I need to send a letter today 'cause I forgot last night. and I'll need somewhere to hide. I'll leave tonight though." Where else was there to steal from? The inn mabey? Proably..

"Urgh fine! But you are never staying here again!" He nodded. "Don't you think you should lay low though for one night? Y'know people will want to get you after last night."

He sighed and shook his head. "Nah, it makes it more exciting this way."

"Well I'm gonna see to my farm, y'know 'hard work' so I'll be back in a while. Do not break or steal ANYTHING while I'm gone. Or you may die." I warned him pointing my finger. He nodded and started to make breakfast with the stolen vegtables.

I sighed and went to see to the farm. Of course I did my usual routine, but I made it last an hour or so longer just so I didn't have to face Skye. When I did end up at home I was starved. A smell of cooked vegtables filled the room making my stomach ache even more for food. I ignored the fact that Skye was sitting at my dining table eating stew and went straight to the kitchen to get my own bowl of food.

I sat down at the table and went straight to eating. I sighed in happiness when the food went down my throat and into the pit of my stomach. "nice?" Skye asked me I nodded sticking another spoonful in my mouth. "I always thourght girls would be alot more elegent eating, but apprently not." I stuck my tounge out at him making him chuckle.

"So now that I've caught you will you tell me why you steal?" I asked.

He swallowed "I guess you have.." He trailed off.

"Awnser the question!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay. One minute" He raised his hands and thought for awhile "Y'now I really don't know why I steal... I just do." He said. Was that the best he could do?

"Muhum.. have you ever thought about doing something else, mabey?" I said.

He shook his head. "If I get married then I'll settle down and do something else, but until then proably not." He ate another spoonful.

"Yeah but who would marry a theif?" I asked. I thought what I had said was really rude but he just shrugged and continued eating.

I did too. And we sat in silence. "So why did you come here?" Skye asked me.

I shrugged "Get away from the city life, I guess."

"What about your parents?" He asked. I thought about my parents, they had both died a few years ago. I'm not sure how long now, mabey two years? I did miss them of course I did they were my favorite two people in the world. But I still had my sister Mirabelle. I haden't seen her I awhile I felt guilty that I didn't make much of an effort to see my sister, but she couldn't of been lonely, she got married last year.

"They died" I said simply.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Skye apologized, I shook my head though. It didn't bother me that my parent were dead, it didn't bother me that the whole world knew. Only pity bothered me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Same thing" He said. I nodded and smiled a weak smile. Well at least he knew how I felt. We looked at eachother for a long moment. His eyes wern't full of mischeif or excitment they were calm. I looked away thinking I was being rude and went back to eating. I flicked my eyes up to see Skye still staring at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked. I put my spoon in my mouth waiting for his awnser.

"Nothing" he said and went back to eating.

We finished eating and I went to the kitchen to wash up, while Skye sat on my bed watching me wash up. He stood up, randomly, and went to the door. "I must leave now fair maiden, I'm sure we'll meet again." He opened the door.

"Wait!" I said. He couldn't just leave! He turned to look at me and smirked. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm delivering the letter remember."

I nodded "Are you coming back?" I asked. I think I sounded needy but I was only asking, out of intrest. Plus he had said...

He shook his head but smiled. "I won't disturb you and your home no more. Not until I'm invited in your house." He winked and left closing the door quietly.

If that boy gets caught he's dead meat. I shook my head going back to the dishes. I put everything away and sat at my desk, I could write to Claire. As I promised. I got out a pen and a pice of paper, setting the pen to the paper I wrote;

_To, Claire.  
><em>_Hi Claire! It's Jill. I'm sure you remember me as we only met two nights ago, I think. I hope I have the right address if I don't sorry! But as i said I would write you a letter so thats what I'm doing! How's the farm? Is Bobo alright? How did your walk home with Gray go? I hope it well, if you now what I mean ;).  
>I hope we can meet up some time soon, mabey at the cow festival?<br>Love, Jill xx_

I folded over the paper and scribbled on the address and left it in my mailbox for Thomas to collect.

I couldn't decide what to do after that it was only two in the afternoon, mabey I could go see Lumina. It had only been a day but i haden't talked to her propaly in ages. I knew she would already be going back the the mansion so thats where I headed. When I got there Lumina wasn't in so I went and sat by the piano. I lifted up the lid pressing some keys.

Kate walked over to me her plaits bobbing up and down. "Can you play like Lumina?" She asked in her high pitch voice. I shook my head.

"I can't play as well Lumina." I said. Kate frowned.

"You're not fun!" She said and went back to where she was. I rolled my eyes, Kate annoyed me door opened as Murry walked in, which meant Lumina wasn't far away from coming in. I wasn't sure why they let Murry in here, this elegant mansion. but he got fed so I knew why he came.

I felt sorry for Murry, was he born this way or was he just homeless? Wouldn't Thomas offer him a house or something? He was the mayor after all.

The door opened again and Lumina walked in. She saw that I was sitting by her piano and smiled joining the seat. "Hey" I said.

"Hi Jill." She replied.

Lumina and I talked by the piano all afternoon about what girls talk about, we talked about our day. We talked about our plans, which didn't last long as we both knew we had nothing planned, ever. And finally we talked about my date. I told her everything except the fact that Skye came and took me away.

"So thats it you just.. left?" She asked a bit suspicious.

I nodded "Yep, just like that!" I said acting confident about what had happened.

"Y'know thats funny 'cause I was told a diffrent story.." She said smirking.

"Oh really, off who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Her smirked grew "Rock" I froze. Damn, he would of told her everything. "And he said th-"

"Will you look at the time!" I burst out standing up. "I better leave, I got to let my animals in! It was great talking to you Lumina, I'll see you later okay?" Lumina looked at me shocked. But I only glanced before running out of the mansion.

I closed the door behind me and sighed. Oh shit she knew. Wait! Why was I so worked up? Yes he kidnapped me, well, saved me. But it's not like we done anything! Lumina would be so suspicious, crap!

There was mumbling coming from the small house to the side of the mansion I had always wondred what that house was for, but I better leave. So I ignored the mumbling and ran for the stairs leading out of the villas grounds.

I ran for the farm but ran down and past the bar going the long way round after seeing a mob of people heading my way. I knew they were out for Skye but I wanted to avoid it at all costs, more Skye, more trouble.

I ran past Codys caravan and past Turtle pond, I ran past the random bit of fence and up the path leading beside the river. I ran up before bumping into something infront of me, I'm sure it's clear all the way up..

I looked up to see Skye. I stepped back, he must be running away. "I don't have much time tonight. Could you possibly turn the other way?" He asked frantically looking around to see if anyone was close.

"I never saw you!" I blurted.

He looked shocked "Really? You'd cover for me? A theif?" He said. I nodded. He blushed "Thanks Jill. You're glowing with a viberant beauty on this night." He said. And this time it was my turn to blush. He stepped around me and glanced back before running down the path. I watched him leave and turned on my heel to walk up.

The mob ran around the corner looking around. Rock spotted me and lead them over to where I was standing "Jill!" Rock said. Damn, why me?

"Jill we got Marlin, Celia and vesta to help us with the ambush!" Ruby said excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow "What ambush?" I asked stupidly.

They all laughed, but stopped when they relized I was being serious, well kind of. "Oh you don't know? Oh well were ambushing the Phantom! Have you seen him? He just slipped by us." Ruby said.

"We think he went this way. Uh.. did he?" Nami asked. I shook my head slowly.

"You didn't see him?" Rock asked. I shook my head, I knew if I spoke it would come out horribly squeaky.

Marlin shook his head angrily. "That theif's awfuly slick" Marlin spat.

"But he couldn't of gotten too far!" Celia said. In her usual cherry way.

They all nodded and headed off in the other direction. They were all muttering about which direction he must of went as they went up towards the Goddess pond.

Ugh, I'm so tierd best to go home..

* * *

><p><strong>Yep so thats the fourth Heart Event! And since there only one more, I don't know if I'm gonna use it. I might. I dunno.<strong>

**And that was our first letter to Claire! Jill and Claire will be connected alot through letters, so I think the next chapter is gonna be alot about that. I hope I'm keeping everyone happy with the speed i'm going about Jill and Skye. But now that Jill's starting to trust him a bit, for 'unknowen' reasons their relationship should speed up! :D**

**Oh and did you notice when she heard mubling thats meant to be a Heart event for the witch princess, or a best friend event! REJECTION! Heh heh :L**

**Stay tuned!**

**R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	12. Lots of Letters and Fluffy Stuff

**Hellooooooooooo. Does anyone think I've been updating well? I do, personally. Mabey I'm going to fast, nah well suckers you're just gonna have to catch up! Hehe.. :D **

**Yeah this chapter will mostly be like letters and not alot of whats going on but, I think it'll be a bit of what Jill thinks on things and how they get closer through the letters they write!**

**Invader Cakez: I know! And what do you mean by second to? **

**xdoggypillowcasex: First of all I acctuly love your name, it's awesome :) second, I'm very greatful! Is that a good thing? It being interesting? I know my spelling sucks :( I try. I'm getting better but not alot better... And a thank you very much! :D**

**Oh and thanks so much for reviewing guys, love you!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Lots of Letters and Fluffy Stuff.<span>

After my first letter to Claire her and I have been posting alot to eachother. And over the past week or so this is what we have been saying..

_Hi Jill.  
>Of course I remember you! And you do have the right address, I'm so glad you've wrote to me! Farms great! So is Bobo, I'm making one of her eggs into a chicklet soon, it'll be all yellow and fluffy! How is yours? And your one chicken!<br>Your so sick minded, sheesh! But yeah it went well.. and I'm going on a date with him tonight! I'll tell you how it goes okay?  
>Yeah definetly I'll see you there! Just over a week now isn't it? Can't wait! Have you even got a cow?<br>Love, __Claire xx_

I got this letter the day after I posted my letter to Claire. And I replied to her later on that night with..

_Claire!  
>Your welcome:) I'm glad to hear that. Aww thats so cute, I was thinking of doing it but I'll see how it goes... My farms going well, Mellow is doing great as well.<br>What can I say? It runs in the family. I'm so happy for you! You better tell me everything that happen! I don't care if your hand starts to hurt after it! YOU WILL TELL ME!  
>Yep! I don't have a cow but I'll watch and cheer you on, okay?<br>Love, Jill xx_

And the next day again Claire replied to my letter saying;

_My lovely Jill! How are you?  
>You should and then you'd have two chickens, and then you should by a barn and get a cow to go 'Moooooooo' and a sheep to go 'baaaaaaaa' it'll be really cute and you can pet them and brush them and milk your cow and sheer your sheep! There alot more fun than chickens!<br>Don't blame you family for your disadvantages!  
>Okay, okay.. so not alot happened really.. we just went to inn for some food and a drink. It was really sweet and we talked alot! We hugged at the end of the night which is a bonus! But apart from that, nothing really.. I did enjoy myself though. So you been on any dates latley?<br>Aww man I really wanted to whoop your ass, mabey next year okay?  
>Lots of Love Claire xx<em>

I replied with something like..

_Clairie poo.. (a new nickname;))  
>Okay.. did you really have to put in the 'moo' and 'baaa'? But yeah it does sound like alot of fun, but more work! Chickens don't take alot of work.<br>Sorry...  
>Is that it? A hug! You should of at least added a kiss in there! Even on the cheek! On your next date add one in! And who knows..<br>Don't remind me, my last date was one of the worst dates I've been on, and I've been on really bad dates!  
><em>Whatever_ you say, your going down, biacth!  
>Lots of Love Jill xx<em>

It took Claire two days to awnser to this one, so I rekoned that she had work to do or Thomas didn't deliver it on time. But in the end however she did reply.

_Hey Jilly Jim (My new nickname, for you!)  
>Yes! Yes I did! Got a problem?<br>Well yeah.. so. I know but I got so nervous! But we are going on another date tonight night, wish me luck! I'll try to add one in, somewhere.  
>You went on a date? With who? How bad was it out of 10(10 being worst)? What happened!<br>Nu-uh!  
>Love you, Clairie poo xx<em>

And so I replied with my latset reply.

_Clairie poo,  
>You took your time, It's only two days now before the cow festival. I'll be seeing you soon!<br>Oooh I hope it goes well, Good luck!  
>It was with Rock. Rock is a jerk, most of the time. But the only reason I went on the date was because my best frined Lumina set us up. So I went and about an hour in Rock had already pushed me to the limit of annoyance it was like "blah, blah, blah me! blah, blah, blah" but then I got kidnapped by the phantom Skye. I have to admit I was annoyed but soooo glad! But I'm kinda confused why would he save me? Or take me? Or whatever...<br>Yu-huh!  
>Love you too. Jilly Jim xx<em>

I placed this letter in the mail box hoping that she would get it by later on this night. Or mabey tomorrow morning. I had done other stuff over the past week, other than just write letters and wait for them to be delivered! And by I had decided to get another chicken but I never mentioned it in the letters.

Over the week I haden't done alot, I had seen Skye but only once or twice. I know enjoyed talking to Skye, he wasn't as bad as I used to make him out. I could mabey make him a friend, but we'll see..

I caught another two harvest sprites, I had lost count on how many I had now but I knew it wasn't over 60 as the Harvest Goddess wasn't here yet.

All week I had been trying to avoid Lumina as bad as it sounded but I couldn't face the truth that Sye had kidnapped me. And I couldn't understand why, mabey 'casue Lumina liked him. But the more I stayed away from Lumina the more she would get everytime I went to apologize I would chicken out and flee.

I ran down to the beach wanting to soak up the last few days of summer. When I got there Nami and Gustafa were there again talking.

"Hey" Gustafa said to Nami.

Nami snapped out of a daydream that she always seemed to be in and turned around. "Hey there."

"What are you doing?" Gustafa asked.

Nami shrugged "Ah, I was just looking at the sea, thinking." She replied.

"About what?"

"Just.. if this is what my life really should be like?" The red head replied looking slightly akward.

Gustafa nodded making his flower in his had bobble. "I think things are great the way they are! Nothing good comes out of worrying, you know. If you stay here as you are in Forget-me-not-Vally the awnser will come to you. Well I have to go." Gustafa said. Nami looked a bit shocked at the hippies long speech.

He turned away ready to walk up the beach when Nami spoke "ah.."

"Huh?" He said turning around again to look at her.

Nami blushed "Th- thank you.." Nami mumbled.

Gustafa grinned "No, it no problem." He said and walked away. Nami went back to watching the sea with a dreamy smile on her face. I went up to the bar wanting to get away from all the lovey-dovey crap but ended up walking into the middle of Griffin and Muffy talking.

"Well don't throw in the towel. There are plenty eligible bachelors around" Griffin told Muffy. so I guess Muffy was ranting again about how she had never met the perfect guy, or how all of the guys she had dated were total ass-holes.

And now she was ranting it to Griffin, I felt sorry for the guy, but he seemed so calm about it. ?This also seemed to calm muffy down to "Hmm.. mabey your right. I never really noticed before. Thank Griffin!" Well it looks like Muffy has her eye on a guy now.

"Heh. No problem." What day was it today? Solve all problem day and bring couple closer together day, or something? They looked at eachother looking as if they were going to kiss. I turned on my heel not wanting to see anymore and ran for the mines.

I entered the mines and put my back against the wall. flora was on Carters side of the mine and both of them were standing face to face. "You are like a goddess of fortune, you know that?" Carter said to Flora.

Flora's cheeks instantly turned red "You're making me blush.. but I'm happy to hear that!" Carter smiled at Floras comment. Flora leant closer to Carter pressing her lips against Carter.

My eyes widened and my stomach twisted. Ahh! I cover my eye trying to run out of the mine but bumping into he mine wall hitting my head and making everything go black.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it! Hehe so now all the rivals but MarlinXCelia and LuminaXRock are going to go on orange HE! but I can't find any Marlin and Celia HE so I'll proably miss theres out, 'cause I'm not looking forever. Also Luminas and Rocks well.. you'll see.<strong>

**I know no Skye in that, he is mentioned but, not in it! argh I hate chapter without him! But it sometimes has to be done! I'm so sorry :'(**

**Please R&R. Thanks!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	13. Stealing Letters

**Hey! Hows it going? I'm so glad I got 30 reviews now! :D I cannit belive it! **

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Thank you :)**

**Rosy the Spazz: Great name. I don't know how people come up with such cool names.. Anyway! I know right, they all suck! rocks alright, but full of himself :P and Marlins too Elvis! So I'm so glad they added Skye, or there would be no point! Than you so much! I was kind worried aswell that people may not like them :/ but I'm glad someone likes them :) and there will be at least 2 a chapter for now on, unless they meet up and stuff :)**

**Loveblooms891: Your name is cute too! Just saying.. And Thank you so much :D**

**Alrighty then..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Stealing letters<span>

I opened my eyes to see my celing, I blinked a few times wondering how I got here. The last time I checked I was in the mine.. witnessing, oh yeah, so I ran and.. I put my hand on my forehead to feel a lump sticking out. "Ahh" I muttered. I should watch where I'm going.

"Oh your awake!" I heard a gruff voice say. I turned my head slightly towards it. Carter and Flora were both sitting at my dining table beaming at me. "I was wondering when you would. So anyway you hit your head so we took you here, but we must leave now, vauluble time is being wasted!" Carter jumped up at the last word knocking the chair over he almost ran out the house followed by Flora who was muttering something like; 'I brought her here, not you..'

I shook my head, how did they ever make a couple? I got up and set the chair where it was and went outside once again. I thought about going to beach but was stopped by the idea of Nami and Gustafa, I then thought about going to the waterfall but then I'd have to walk through Vesta's farm with Celia and Marlin. So instead I went to my second most favorite spot in the Vally, the pond.

As usual I sat and waited, and I decided to wait for Skye this evening the time passed slowly I even counted the minutes! 1...2...3... but soon enough I got bored and wanted to do something, to entertain myself. Well Thomas must of came by now with my letter, mabey I could write while waiting.

I ran down to my house to see the flag on my letter box up. I quickly jutted the letterbox door open and pulled out the letter. I discarded the envelope in my dustbin and took the letter up with me to the pond, accompanied by a pen and a sheet of paper for me to write on .

I sat down on the edge of the pond, crossed legged. I unfolded the letter to reavel what Claire had said.

_Jilly Jim,  
>I know I'm sorry I had to do some stuff. Really am sorry! I know, I'm really excited! I'll see you there, too!<br>It went really well, and guess what? HE KISSED ME! But before you have a girly fit for me it was only on the cheek! But I'm still as high as a kite after it so y'know!  
>Oh, that sounds really bad. Wait the Phantom Theif STOLE you from a date? How ironic. Hehe. It's proably 'cause he has the biggest crush on you ever and wants to make sure no one else even touches you! Ahh how romantic?<br>Erm... no.  
>Clairie poo xx<em>

I laughed at Claires reply to myself. I loved it how she didn't even need to try. I grabbed my paper and my pen and set down to wirte.

_Clairie poo,  
>It's okay, I forgive you.<br>WHAT! Just the cheek? Nah well better than nothing right? :D As long as you happy!  
>It is ironic. I don't think he has a crush on me thats too.. weird.. but I have to say over the past week or two I've kinda growen to like Skye, a bit. He isn't all bad, I may even consider him as a friend. Mabey thats what he was doing! Being my friend. So right now thats what I'm doing I'm sitting waiting for him at the pond.<br>Ehrm.. yesh!  
>Jilly Jim xx<em>

"Who's Clairie poo?" I jumped at the voice. I quickly folded over the letter and went to grab the other one but it was gone. "Jilly Jim, ahh thats such a cute name for you Jilly" I jumped up onto my feet and went to snatch away the letter. Skye stepped out the way proceding to read on. "I know I'm sorry, boaring bit... Ooh she got kissed? By who?" He smirked at me.

"Give it!" I snapped.

Skyes smirk widened. He ran off down the stony, path. I followed him close on his trail and as we ran he continued to speak. "The phant- wait thats me! You talk about me! He proably has the biggest crush on you ever and... how romantic..." He stopped where he was staring at the letter. Unluckily for me I couldn't stop in time and smacked into his back, which was like hitting a brick wall. I fell back onto the ground with a 'Thump'.

Skye turned around slowly to face me. He looked down meeting my eyes. "So you write about me eh?" He said with a sly smile. I blushed uncontrollably, I'm so glad he hasn't seen mine. He held out his hand for me and he pulled me to my feet. "So what do you want?" Skye asked.

"Well thats a bit rude." I muttered.

"I apologize, what do you want to do on this fine night together? My fair maiden." He bowed down looking me in the eye. I wanted to rolled my eyes but also let out a small giggle, which seemed to please Skye. "You find that funny?" He asked sweetly.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>Light streamed throught the window and I groggily opened my eyes to the blinding light. It was the cow festival today! I dived out of my bed to get dressed. I pulled my top and shorts on I left the green skirt thing behind as it seemed like it was going to be a long, hot day.<p>

I done my chores and skipped down to join everyone down at the beach. I was late this morning and arrived at 10:30. Everyone was already there, including Claire. Claire was standing with three other contestants. I ran quietly up behind Claire and put my hands over her eyes, making her jump "Guess whooo." I sang out. Claire giggled and the other contestants just looked at us weirdly.

"Hmm, I dunno. Thomas mabey?" Claire said jokingly.

I removed my hands from Claires face. She spun around and pulled me into a bear hug. "It's soo good to see you!" She sqeaked out from hugging me tightly.

"You... too~" I gasped. Claire relased me and I stepped back panting slightly, we smiled at eachother. "So you got my letter?" I asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah I sent one to you so you'll proably get it tonight, reply as soon as you can, okay?" I nodded at the blonde.

Rick stepped up and got everyone to quiet down before starting the festival. I had to leave Claire and let her make some final preperations, so I went to stand by Muffy and Celia. We all sat on the sand waiting, in silence, for Rick to make the next announcements.

"Hey, Jill?" Muffy said to me. I turned to her and nodded. "Celia and I are having a sleepover at Celia's tonight. Do you wanna join?"

"It'll be fun!" Celia said with a giggle.

"What about Lumina?" I asked them both.

They exchanged looks and shrugged "She said she didn't want to" Muffy said.

"She says she has... _plans_" Celia finished. That was strange for Lumina to miss out on a sleepover.

But before I could think about it anymore Rick started to judge the cows. It took a whole 3 hours for Rick to do it properly and then another hour for him to come to the conclusion of who had won. Sadly Claire did not win and came in second, for the second time.

Claire was disappointed but happy she got silver. I spoke to a few other people from the vally before saying bye to Claire and leaving with Celia and Muffy. "Hey, I'm going to go get my stuff, I'll meet you at your's." I told them at the bridge.

They both nodded and I ran off towards my farm. I saw that the mailbox flag was up and I took the letter out of the box. I opened it up to read what it said.

_Jilly Jim,  
>I've proably already seen you today. And I hope I came first, I've been working so hard!<br>Yes! It is better than nothing, thanks very much :P  
>Ooh Jilly, do I sence someone is falling for the theif? I know what your thinking 'NO!' but! just wait until your friends.. Ahh you've already proved my point, you're (were) waiting for him! :D My lil' Jilly is growing up!<br>:P  
>Clairie poo xx<em>

I wasn't going to reply, but I did promise Claire I would reply as soon as possible. I quickly sat down and got to writing my letter back.

_Clairie poo,  
>I know it's so gutting that you came second! Your cow was definetly the best one there not that cow Moo-moo. Mucho should of won!<br>Anytime~  
>I don't think I'm falling for him, but he is attractive and... I dunno it's weird. 'Cause a few nights ago (When I was waiting for him) I had a really good night, and I went back the next night and had another really good night. So I enjoy being around him, but I don't know if I fully trust him... yet... I can't see him tonight though, I'm going for a sleepover!<br>I am :D  
>Jilly Jim xx<em>

As usual I scribbled on the address and popped it in the letter box. I had already put my essencils in my rucksack, so I ran straight down to Celia's, to meet Celia and Muffy. Vesta let me straight in and told me to just go upstairs where they both were.

I went up the wooden stairs to find Muffy and Celia sitting on her bed, in their P.J's. "Oh hey Jill! Get you pajamas on and come join us!" Muffy said excitedly. I quickly got changed before joining them on Celia's purple bed.

"Okay, so were going to play a game!" Muffy burst out clapping her hands together.

I rolled my eyes "What game?" Celia asked excitedly. And I thought Celia was more muture than this..

"We are going to play truth or _dare_" Great just my _favorite_ game. Not.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, a little Skye but not much! And this is a little longer than what i thought it would be, but thats fine just extends the story by a little :) <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I have checked it but I always find one or two, so I apologize.**

**R&R pleasey weasy! :)**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	14. An Embarrassing Sleepover!

**Ready for another chapter? You know you are! :D**

**MK. Mayhem (yeah it dosen't let me put your name): I really would use it but word pad isn't that advanced -_- so I kinda can't.**

**Hmszelda: Thank you vey much :D**

**Okay..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: An Embarrassing Sleepover!<span>

"You can't be serious? That game is for like 13 year olds!" I complained.

Muffy stuck out her tounge at me "So! Please Jill, Be young for once! PLEASE" She said widning her green eyes trying to do a puppy dog face, it wasn't a success but I gave in for her effort.

"Fine" I huffed. celia and Muffy both high fived and cheered.

We all sat in Celia's bed in a triangular way, with me against the wall and Celia and Muffy on my two sides. "So whos going first?" I asked.

"ME!" Muffy yelled. Celia told Muffy to calm down as Marlin and Vesta were just downstairs. "Fine, I pick truth." She said smugly. Of course, the one and only start to the game.

"I know! do you like Griffin?" Celia said. I looked at Celia impressed at her question. I can't belive I never thought of that myself.

Although Muffy didn't seem to agree. "Forefit!"

Celia and I glanced at eachother "No forefit in this game!" I said slyly.

"Bu-"

"Just think of the questions you can ask us.." I said to her.

Muffy paused and smiled "Fine. Promise not to tell... I like Griffin!" She sqeaked out Griffins name covering her face with her hands and cringing back.

"Aww!" Celia and I chimed. Muffy uncovere her face and gave a glare to the two of us.

She say up straight deciding who she was going to ask. She looked between the two of us before landing her gaze upon me. "Jill.." She hissed. "Truth, or DARE!" She waved her hands above her hands.

"Truth." I said, I wasn't planning on puting myself in a position where I'd be doing a dare and I'd have to go and do something really stupid!

Muffy huffed "You are so boring!" She complained.

"Hypocrite" I mumbled. Muffy stuck out her tounge.

We all fell silent as they thought of a good question. "Who do you like?" Celia asked.

"No! Don't say that one! Jill, what do you think of Phantom Skye?" She asked with a wink.

Celia's face lit up and lent in to listen. "I choose Celia's question!" I said.

"No! We pick my question so you have to awnser it, isn't that right Celia?" She turned to her. Celia nodded in agreement smiling.

I sighed in defeat. I was never going to win anyway. "I don't have alot to say about him, he's alright. I guess.."

"Even thought he kidnapped you from your date with Rock, sure.." Muffy said quickly. Celia gasped looking between us both. I narrowed my eyes at Muffy, she may be a good friend of mine but she can be sly sometimes..

"Really?" Celia asked. Muffy and I looked at eachother while we nodded to Celia's question. "Okay, Jill who do you pick?" She asked sweetly. I was so tempted to say Muffy but it seemed unfair that Celia hadn't had a go yet.

"Well since you haven't, Celia. I pick you." I tore away my stare from Muffy to look at Celia.

Celia thought for a minute and giggled before saying "Truth!" She giggled again.

"Best question: Do you like Marlin?" Muffy said, excitment buzzing in her green orbs.

Celia blushed and twidled her thumbs "I-I dunno, a little, yes." She almost whispered.

Muffy and I squealed and pulled her into a hug. "Thats so cute!" Muffy and I sang. I knew if we wern't in a hug right now Celia's face would be as red as a tomato. We all let got reforming our triangular posision.

"I pick.. Jill!" Celia said. I sighed, again really? "Truth or DARE!" Celia asked excitedly.

"Truth" I said.

Muffy let out a whine "You guys are sooooo boring! Someone better pick dare!"

I rolled my eyes "Fine, dare" I said.

Muffy clapped her hands bouncing up and down. Celia gave me a 'are you sure about this?' look. And I sat looking at them both thinking what the hell had my life come to? I was playing 'Truth or Dare' for goddess's sake!

Muffy stood up and took Celia's hand "We need to talk about this!" She said skipping over to the other side of the room. I watched them from the bed talking to eachother and giggling at all the things they could make me do. A few minutes later they came back over with huge grins on their faces. "We got a good one!" Muffy said smiling.

* * *

><p>Why did I agree to do this again? Oh yeah 'cause it's a dare and if I don't do it , I have to do something worse. But to be honest what could be worse than this? I don't even know how Celia got us out of the house, Vesta was one heavy sleeper, as is Marlin.<p>

This really wasn't a dare, really what this is, is to show them where Skye goes every night. But then that was only the first half. The second being, if Lumina is with Skye I have to barge into their conversation and lie on both of their laps, or jump in the middle of them and give them hugs.

Or if Lumina isn't there I have to sneak up to Skye, scare him and then apologize by giving him a hug and squeazing his arse at the same time. In a way I want Lumina to be there.

We walked around the corner to see Lumina and Skye sitting at the edge of the pond talking. I done a victory dance in my head and I watched as Muffy and Celia sighed in defeat.

But when I thought it was all over and I was about to run over to them, Lumina stood up and started to walk away. We all ran and hid behind the Harvest Sprite tree as she walked down the path. We all looked around the tree to see Skye alone at the pond. I almost died inside as I knew what was coming.

"Looking forward to squeezing his arse?" Muffy asked with a giggle. I shot her a death glare. I might aswell get this over with. I stepped out from behind the tree and went over to where Skye was.

Skye must of heard my approch as he turned his head to look at me. He smiled brightly. "Hello fair maiden. I was wondering if you would come!" I forced the urge to roll my eyes and instead I smiled.

"Are you going to give me a hug then?" I asked.

He looked at me confused but stood up, I held out my arms as he did. I wrapped them around his back in an friendly embrace. I moved my hand down his bac slightly until it was at the small of his back. I paused for a moment, praying for my dignity, and again resuming to desend down the theifs body. When my hand was in place I curled my fingers inwards, squeezing the left cheek of his ass.

Skye jumped and pulled back. "Jill! Someone seems very fiesty tonight!" He winked making me blush.

There was a roar of laughter coming from the Harvest Sprite tree. Skye and I turned towards the sound. Skye pushed himself infront of me "It's okay Jill, I'll protect you."

I pushed Skye to the side and walked over to the tree. I pulled Celia and Muffy from behind the tree and dragged them up to where Skye was standing. "Skye these are my two friends, Celia and Muffy. They both dared me to squeeze your arse."

Muffy and Celia were still in fits of laughter and when they stopped as soon as one of them made a noise they started all over again. This went on for about 5 minutes, give or take. And while they laughed Skye stood there amused while I stood there unamused.

They both composed themselves and stood up straight to look at us both. Skye studied the two girls for a moment before Muffy said "All I'm saying, is you two would make a cute couple." and their laughter started all over again.

* * *

><p>"Good morning! Hi I'm Saturn the Harv-"<p>

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. The harvest sprite flinched.

"Sorry, I just came to tell you to watch my show, oh and thanks." he disappeared. I looked around, Muffy was asleep on the floor next to me and Celia was no where to be seen. At least I haden't woken Muffy. I shrugged on my clothes and wrote a note to Celia and Muffy to tell them I was off to do farm work and I'd see them later.

I got back to my farm to see my letter box had a letter in for me. And of course it was from Claire! I skipped into my house forgetting about my farmwork for the time being just to read the letter.

_Jilly Jim_,  
><em>I know right! Stupid Moo-moo I mean what a stupid name! Goddess.. not that Bobo is a stupid name or anything! 'Cause I really thought about that name! it took me a whole 5 minutes. Thats alot of time for me!<br>You don't have to trust him fully to like him in that way. And being attracted is definetly a sign! Have a good time at your sleepover!  
>Clairie poo xx<br>_

And of course I wanted to reply straight back, so I did;

_Clairie poo,  
>You can be a real blonde sometimes, y'know that right?<br>I guess your right.. It was good, until I got dared to go and squeeze Skye's arse! And I had to 'cause it was a dare, he knows it's a dare and all but still goddess it was embarrassing!  
>Oh I forgot to ask, how's it going with Grey and everything?<br>Jilly Jim xx_

I posted the letter and went back to work with one question in mind 'Is Claire right?'

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. I should of been posted earlier but I had a bit of trouble with some writers block. I get quite alot of that in short snippets. It's getting annoying! N'aw well, it's posted now so here we go!<strong>

**Thanks for reading R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	15. It Starts with a Bang!

**Hey guys! Hows everyone feeling? So were on chappie 15 now ;D And I think you'll like this chapter it's going to be very, very good. And it's between Skye and Jill ;) Are you excited? I know I am!**

**SasoriSweet19: It was easy enough to understand. So you don't like it right? Ha! Jokes!We both now this is the best story you've read. Jokes! Again! I'm in such a jokey mood XD Ow just got pricked.. stupid karma -_-...**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Yes thats right boys and girls! Listen to FlamingIceWolfGirl! It's a dangerous game! you wouldn't belive some of the evil things you can come up with! Even if they are fun.. heh heh.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep up the good work..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: It Starts with a Bang!<span>

Four days. Four days since the cow festival. Four days since I had went to Celia's sleepover with Muffy. And four days since I had sqeezed Skyes arse. No I haven't seen Skye since, but can you blame me? Akward!

Of course though Claire thought it was funny...

_Jilly Jim,  
>Well I am blonde. So y'know.<br>YOU WHAT? OMG THAT IS HILARIOUS! I bet you enjoyed it really.. what did it feel like?  
>We're taking it slow. We aren't dating yet but we keep going on dates but I have no idea what to do. I mean should I ask? What about if he dosen't want to? What if he feels like I'm rushing him. Heeelp!<br>Clairie Poo xx_

_Clairie Poo,  
>It is not Hilarious! And I didn't enjoy it!<br>It felt like an arse? Whats it meant to feel like? A teddy bear?  
>God how long have you been at that stage? Mabey not that long but still! I think you should ask, but tell him your not pressuring him and you can take it as slow as he needs. Something cheesy, it usually works.<br>Jilly Jim xx_

So those are our letters over the past few days and I'm just waiting for Claires reply. The other three days since the cow festival have been usual and boring. Nothing happens around here just the same old boring stuff. I haven't even seen alot of couples around together while I've been walking around.

Thinking about couples reminded me of Skye and what Claire had said. I decided to go to the villa for Lumina I haven't talked to her in so long and I feel so guilty for not talking to her.

She was sitting behind her piano staring at the keys her hands resting against them. Her face was down and looking sad. She let out a long sigh pressing one high pitched key. "Hi" I said. She looked up her brown eyes questioning.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came to see you." I said. She looked at me suspisous but shrugged.

"So what do you want?" she asked sharply.

I knew she proably didn't want me there and I was going to ignore it but I'd been ignoring stuff between Lumina and I for too long. "Lumina, have I done something to upset you?" I asked quietly.

Lumina narrowed her eyes slightly. She turned her head away and sighed. "It's not really your fault. It's not your fault he likes you." she said.

"What do you mean?"

If she meant sk- "Skye likes you." She told me. I was stunned at her comment, had he told her that? Was she lying? But then.. why would she lie about that? "You look stunned. You don't like him back do you?"

"Erh, I.. I dunno.." I was so speechless to talk, to even think properly. "I think I have to go.." I turned and ran out the villa. I knew I would regret running out on Lumina later but I had to go up to the pond, to confront Skye about this.

Skye came early this evening arriving at six o'clock. Four hours early I guess that meant less time to wait. There was a bang and flash of light and I looked up to see fireworks bursting across the sky.

And I relized, it was the firework festival tonight! Crap! Stuff it I'll see it next year plus I can see them pretty fine from here. "So you came to watch them with me?" Skye said sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I came to talk to you, I forgot about the firework festival." I said.

"Of course you did."

"Do I sence some sarcasm there?" I joked lightly.

Skye smirked, more bangs went of lighting the sky green. "So what do you want to tal about then?" Skye asked.

"Oh! Well.. Lumina said.. that, erm.. you know what it dosen't matter." My heart was working over drive and my palms were soaking in sweat. I didn't want to ask him if he liked me. I mean what if he did? What would I say? Yes? No! Of course I wouldn't say that.

"That I like you." Skye said.

I looked at him. "What?"

"You were going to as if I liked you wern't you?" He asked.

I bit my lip. More fireworks lit the sky maing Skye's face glow the shadow of the night combined with the glow of the fireworks lit up his face making him look more handsome than ever.

And then without even relizing it I reached out for his face with both hands and pulled him close to me. I forced him towards me, colliding our lips. When our lips touched my whole body tingled like there was electricity going through it. I relized what I was doing and let him go before standing up and running down the path.

I could hear him shouting after me but I continued to run. I ran down the hill and then towards my farm. I ran for my farm house and I pratically launched myself through the door. Once I was in the captivity of my home I slammed the door shut and fell against it.

I slid down the door untill I landed on the door with a 'thump!' I closed my eyes tightly and curled up, rocking myself in my tight ball. It wasn't long before Skye caught up with me and before long he was knocking at my door.

"Jill, I know your in here. Please let me in. I want to talk about whats just happened. I don't blame you, and it's okay if you have feelings for me. I have feelings for you too... Jill?" He said my name quietly.

I sighed quietly. I uncurled from my ball and stood up slowly, I faced the door and placed my hand on the knob. My fingers curled around the handle, I twisted my wrist to the left and opened the door slightly so there was a little crack. I peaked out to see Skye looking back at me. "Jill?"

"Hi." Was all I said. He smiled sweetly, a light breeze blew a lock of silver hair infront of one of his eyes. I opened the door fully and reched out to move the hair from his face. I quickly pulled back, blushing.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

I nodded and moved to the right to let him in. He stepped in and made his way to my dining table. I closed the door and followed him to the table. We both sat down and just looked at eachother from across the table. "So..." I said akwardly.

"Yeah, so you kissed me then. I kinda thought it would of been the other way round but both works for me." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him, at his smugness. Skye laughed "Oh come on Jill! I was joking! Lighten up!" He said chuckling.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"So what we gonna do?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well do you just want to deny everything to ourselves about what we feel and waste loads of time, or do you wanna waste hardly any and get this show on the road!" His eye sparkled and I could tell he thought he was right. I guess he was right, to an extent.

"I don't now what you mean" I said folding my arms and looking away.

Skye got out of his seat and leant down infront of me looking up. "Please I know you feel the same way all you have to say is yes and we can be a couple." His green eyes melded into mine making me feel a little light headed.

I wasn't sure, did I want to date Skye? But he was a theif! Surly I would be looked down on. But what did it matter if I liked him back? And then there was Lumina, but she knows Skye likes me mabey she would understand..

"I.."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! Cliffhanger much! We will just have to wait till next time! I'm sure you'll enjoy it ;) <strong>

**So thanks you guys for reading, it means alot! **

**R&R please! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	16. Caught!

**Hey! I'm really sorry if this is a short chapter but things can't be helped! So anyway.**

**I acctuly loved how I got 6 (I think) reviews all complaining about the cliffy! Haha brightened my day! :D So thanks to BiddyAuthor, Hmszelda, Invader Cakez, Floopyrocks, Naty17, SosoriSweet19 and ILOVEMYCAKES. Just so you now I love cake too :)**

**Sorry Invader Cakez if I had only new you were grounded :/ **

**SasoriSweet19 Be careful! You can hurt yourself hanging off of cliffs! :D**

**So anyway this whole cliffy thingy..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Caught!<span>

_Jilly Jim,  
>Yes it is! Of course not. That was sarcasm.<br>Well some a softer than others.. Just saying..  
>Okay I think I freaked him out a little but were going on a date tonight, so It musn't of been THAT bad. I hope we do move on soon. I hate the fact we keep going on dates but were not dating! Even his grandad had tried to get him to do something! ARGH! Okay rage over. So hows it with Skye?<br>Clairie poo xx_

_Clairie poo,  
>:P<br>Yeah yeah, you would know..  
>Thats most guys for you, totally freaked by the idea of a serious relationship. Luckinly for me mine wouldn't mind getting married right now! Yes.. I'm dating Skye! but don't tell anyone! It seems kinda childish but if loads of people find out it may go wrong. So I'm telling people when I'm ready. 'Cause Skye ain't bothered. So anyway I got to go Skye's here!<br>Jilly Jim xx_

I folded up the letter shoving it in my pocket before rushing to the door to find Skye casually leaning against it. "Hello, fair maiden" He said smootly.

I blushed and looked down "Hi" I squeaked out. We had been dating two days now and I was still a bit embarrassed by it. It dosen't seem too long but at my age I shouldn't really be embarrassed. "One sec" I said putting the letter in the mail box.

"Have you been writing about me again?" He asked with a smirk.

"I only told Claire that we are dating." I said.

He nodded taking one of my hands and kissing my forehead. When he stepped back; still holding my hand, I looked up my mouth a little agape. He chuckled softly at my expression moving my bangs to the side, to only let them fall once again infront of my face.

"Why don't you grow out your fringe?" He asked.

I shrugged "I guess I like my fringe." I said.

Skye lifted up my fringe pulling it back of my forehead revealing my face "See thats alot prettier" He said. I bowed my head in embarrassment and covered my face with my hands. Skye let go letting it fall over the tips of my fingers.

"So what do you want to do?" Skye asked me.

I looked up and smiled "Can we go... to... let's go to the beach!" I said. He nodded and took my hand, we walked hand in hand all the way down to the beach and then we walked down to the shore and sat down.

The place I had chosen to sit was the place we sat at just over three weeks ago when we had our first 'date'. Technically this was our first date but you could still count the other as one. I guess.

"You do relize where we are don't you?" I asked him looking at the sea.

From the corner of my eye I saw him nod once "Of course, this is where we had our first date." I smiled and shuffled a little closer into his side. He wrapped his arm around my sholders and held me close to him. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes listening to the thump of his heart.

"JILL!" I heard someone yell. I jolted up in shock and so did Skye. We both got to our feet and turned around to see two people at the end of the beach. All there was, was two sillouets but I could tell there was a man and a woman. "Jill!" The girl called again. I sighed it was Muffy.

"Hey Muffy" I called back. Skye took my hand and whispered in my ear to ask if it was okay. I told him it would be fine and we both walked up together to meet Muffy and Griffin.

"Are you two like.. a thing?" Muffy said looking at our hands and then back up to us, we both nodded simultaneously. "Oh my GODDESS that is so CUTE!" She squealed. She threw her self at me and squeezed me tight. "He is so hot aswell!" Muffy whispered in my ear. I laughed at her comment and she let me go returning to Griffins side.

"You do know hes a theif right, Jill?" Griffin said his eyes fixed on Skye giving him a cold glare.

"Yeah but I'm going to make sure he stops all that." I said. Skye turned his head to me in confusion. I hadn't told him yet but I was going to stop him being a theif no matter what it took.

"Great. So we'll let you get back to your date" Muffy winked "And we're having a sleepover in two days, we need to talk!" Muffy said before scurrying off with Griffin back up the pathway.

I guess that was a better reaction I expected from Muffy. But Muffy had never reall disliked the theif that much, even if he stole some drink.

* * *

><p><span>2 seasons and a bit later!<span>

The 3rd of Spring. Three days after my one year anniversary in this island! The time has passed so quickly I can't even belive that it's been a whole year. In the last two seasons I have got up to 66 harvest sprites! Which means I have the Harvest Goddess returned but I still need to collect the last remaining, 35 of them!

Also in the past two seasons four pairs have joined in marriage they are, Muffy&Griffin, Carter&Flora, Nami&Gustafa and Celia&Marlin. As I watch the proposals of Muffy, Flora and Nami I knew when I had to get a dress or something but on Celias, Celia came to my door that morning and I had to wear the same dress I wore for Namis but I put some accessories on to differentiate it.

Muffy's and Griffin's proposal went llike this:

_*Flashback!*_

_"Ahh..." Muffy sighed glumly._

_"What is it?" Griffin said as he turned to face her._

_"Griffin remember when you told me that Forget-Me-Not Vally has plenty of eligible bachelors?" He nodded in agreement. "Well I looked around but I can't seem to find the right guy for me." She said with a huff._

_Griffin rubbed his chin with his fingers "I see, well take your time and look carefully."_

_Muffy stamped her foot in annoyance "I'm trying! But.. the only person I can ever really talk to is.. you" She said the last part quietly. And all Griffin said was a small 'oh'. "Ahhhhhhh!" Muffy let out._

_"wh..whats wrong?" Griffin asked looking slightly alarmed._

_"I found him!" Muffy cheered. Griffin raised an eyebrow. "Right infront of me!" Muffy said._

_Griffin stepped back a few steps "You don't mean m-me..?"_

_Muffy smiled to herself "How could it take so long for me to notice! Your perfect for me!" She clapped her hands together._

_"Um... really?" I could tell Griffin was crossed with fear and confusion but he tried so hard not to show it. "so whats going to happen now?" And then I walked out._

_*Flashback over!*_

One week from there they were married and the first two people on the island (at our age) to be married. Everyone was happy for them and the wedding lasted all day long.

The next couple to be married was Nami and Gustafa the proposal and the wedding was short as they didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And thats the reason I chose to wear that dress again for the next couples wedding Celia and Marlin.

There wedding was also a very big wedding, which was obviously organized by Muffy.

And the final couple to be married was Carter and Flora. Who only got married last week. The wedding was held in the excavation site and I thought it was really cute but a tad weird. As the normal ceromony was held at the beach. And somehow (I don't know how) we all fit into the tiny space they would usually work in.

Skye and I are still dating and only, Celia, Muffy, Griffin and Claire know about the whole thing. Claire and I still send letters but there has been so many over the past few seasons that I can't even count how many there is anymore!

Claire is now dating Grey and they got together a week or so after Skye and I did. I think they are a really cute couple and I'm so happy for them! I'm so sure it'll last.

As for my farm it's going really well and I'm looking forward to the next chicken festival I have to win! Or at least come second! I even got two cows and a sheep with a duck aswell! And I have to agree with Claire 'cause having a cow and a sheep is so muh better than chickens! I love my chickens but cattle is better.

"Jill!... Jill!... Hey Jill!" I jumped and turned to my boyfriend who was shaking my sholder. "You zoned out there what were you thinking about?" He asked me.

We were both sitting by the pond after just finishing our dinner an hour before. This was our favorite spot and at least two times a week we would come here to sit and talk and get in with eachother for a majority of the time.

"I was just thinking about couples and how eveyones getting married." I told him.

Skye nodded and thought for a minute before saying. "We could get married"

I laughed, yeah whatever he says.. "Yeah okay" I said joking.

He turned to me and smiled "Fine, how about we have the ceromony here in one week?" I froze. wait he is being serious? Has he just...

"Have you just proposed?" I asked.

He nodded "That is why I suggested marriage."

I blushed and threw my arms around him kissing he sweetly on the cheek. "I'm so glad you just did that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! So they are engaged now! Awrh how cute :3 Are you looking forward for the next chapter? <strong>

**Oh and by the way if you don't know what I mean by getting in with eachother bassically it's like maing out. But where I live we say getting in with eachother. So just a heads up incase you didn't know already.**

**R&R please! Thanks!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	17. Invitations

**Heyy guys! Having a good time? So it's now time for the next chapter! And I have to thank everyone again for reviewing! It's was so nice to see loads of reviews again! Happy, happy times!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Invitations <span>

_Dear _,  
>You are invited to Jill Dove and Skye Vaults's wedding.<br>The ceromony will be held at the Goddess pond in Forget-me-not-Vally. On the 10th of Spring at 12o'clock.  
>We hope you can come!<br>From the Bride and Groom x_

I looked at the two invitations in my hands, yes there was only two. As Skye didn't want anyone there he knew and the only two people I wanted there that were outside of Forget-me-not-Vally was Claire and my sister, Mirabelle.

I sqrawled their names on one invitation and posted them both in the letterbox. I hoped Mirabelle haden't moved from Sunshine Islands, where I knew her to live. She was the only family I had left. But we haden't had contact in so long.

It was the day after Skye had proposed and I was going around town to tell my closest friends about the small ceremony that we were having. I had also forced Skye to come around with me so we could do it together and mabey, just mabey, clear up a few things with some people around the vally.

We first went to the Blue bar to see Muffy and Griffin. Muffy wasn't that suprised and was extremly happy while Griffin was a little unhappy, about Skye. We then went around the rest of the Vally such as; Codys, Dryals, Rubys, The excavation site, Ninas, The twins, Kates, Wallys, the doctors, Vestas and Takakuras.

Everyone who haden't been robbed off Skye was fine with the ceremony and happy for us two. To be honest they proably didn't even know who Skye was. Carter and Flora seemed a tad suspicious but since they had never see the theif before they didn't say anything.

Of course Vesta was fuming at the fact that I was marrying a theif but after Marlin calmed her down and I explained everything to her she accepted. Well there was a little persuading in between but y'know..

I also invited Celia to the wedding as one of my close friends so she would be joining Muffy aswell at the ceremony for definite. And now there was only Lumina left to tell. I told Skye to go back to the farmhouse as I needed to this by my self.

I knew Lumina had, had feelings for him from the very start but as it had turned out I had fell for Skye too as Skye had for me. Guilt hung in my stomach twisting and turning filling every step with dread.

I walked into the villa to see Lumina by her piano. I walked across and put my hand on her sholder. She jumped and turned to me smiling. "Oh Jill!" She said with excitment. I bit my lip and then smiled back, nervously.

"Hey Lulu, can we talk privatly?" I asked looking around. I'm sure it looked like I was telling her some dreadful news not the fact I was getting married. She nodded and we both walked up the stairs in the Villa leading up to her bedroom on the top floor.

"So what do you need Jill?" Lumina asked.

I took in a deep breath "I'm getting married." I told her.

Lumina looked at me very confused. Yes I haden't told my ment to be best frined that I had a boyfriend. But I didn't enjoy breaking hearts, it just had to catch up with me eventully didn't it? "Your.. what? Your getting married to who? When?"

"Yes, I'm getting married on the 10th of Spring so next week, and i was wondering if you would be my maid of honour?" I said trying to avoid exactly _who_ I was marrying.

Luminas eyes lit up and she squealed hugging me around the neck "Of course! Of course!" She hugged me for an extra minute or two before stepping back and looking me in the eye "But seriously, who is it?" She asked.

"Well thats what i really need to talk to you about.. Lumina" I couldn't look her in the eye, i wastaring at the carpet on her bedroom floor. "Lumina.. it's..." There was a long pause "Skye" I barley whispered.

"Skye? ...My Skye? No you can't be serious. It wouldn't be my Skye.." She said. Her eyes were full of panic her body tence.

I looked up from my lowered head. "..Yes" I whispered.

And then Lumina broke down, her emotions over spilling, flooding the room. She was full of pain, anger, hurt, heartbreak and sorrow. Tears were splling over but I couldn't tell, was it because she was so angry or so sad?

"How..?" She whispered.

"I dunno, we just fell for eachother." I said shrugging. "I know this is really hard for you and I hope this hasen't affected our friendship because I really do love Skye and I really want you to be there on our wedding day." I told her. I went to go and hug her comfortly but she moved away hugging herself.

Mabey some space was all she needed.

"How could you do it? Howc ould you steal away Skye from me? You knew I was in love with him! HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed. Her scream was like a slap in the face what had I done? I knew she was in love with him, and still I chose to break her heart.

"Lumina, please.." I begged.

But she dissmissed me with the shake of her head. "No, I don't want to speak to you, ever! This friendship is over!"

I covered my mouth, she couldn't be serious? Over a boy? We wern't friends anymore! And all I wanted to do was scream I wanted to tell her she was thinking stupid our friendship was so much more value than her crush for a boy. Couldn't she just move on?

But there was nothing I could do. Nothing I could say. I just accepted everything with a small nod and went for the door. And with my back turned and my hand on the door knob Lumina spoke again "But this won't be the end of it" She said quietly.

I paused. What did she mean? But without another word said I opened the door and left the villa in silence. Sabastian, Romana and Kate were all standing at the bottom of the staircase looking up towards where I was coming from and as soon as they saw me the returned to what there were doing.

Were we that loud? I quickly ran out of the villa and down the pavement for the last time. I hurried back to my farmhouse tears in my eyes, I had lost my bestfriend and my first friend in Forget-me-not-Vally.

I walked through the door to see Skye standing in the kitchen preparing our dinner. "Hi hun how did Lumina go?" Skye asked me. And when I didn't reply he turned to see me standing by the door with tears slilently streaming down my face and dripping onto the floor. He abandoned the food and rushed over to me.

He cradled me in his arms holding me gently but strong enough to let me fall into him. "Not so well, huh?" He said as he stroaked my hair.

"No" I cried into his sholder. I let it all out this was the first time Skye would see me emotional like this and I promised myself it would be the last. I had to move on, just like Lumina needed to, and take every moment as it comes. Not dwell on one specific moment.

I raised my head and wiped my eyes with the edge of my hand. Skye kissed my forehead "You okay?" He asked. I nodded a few times and I let him get back to making our dinner. I walked over to the dining table to see two letters on the table. They were both from Claire.

I opened the first one to see it was the reply to my latest letter.

_Jilly Jim,  
>Whatever.. :P<br>WHAT! Your dating Skye? I'm so happy for you! Imagine you babies! Awww! Oooh marriage ay?  
>Ooh I got more mail of you Jilly hold on... Snap an invitation!<br>Clairie poo xx_

I opened the next one and of course it was the reply to my invitation.

_Jilly Jim!  
>Your getting married! WHAT! BEFORE ME! *sigh* Anyway I'm happy for you... blah, blah, blah... *snoozzz* So yeah i was writing the last on when the invitaion came through the post, goddess the suprise I got! So thanks for inviting me, I surley will be there.<br>OH OH and Grey asked me as his girlfriend today! Yeah, so now I'm officially seeing him! Yeah!  
>Clairie poo xx<em>

I took some paper from my usual counter and took my blue pen before writing out my reply.

_Clairie poo,  
>Pfft, babies..<br>Should I be saying thanks?  
>Good stuff, I'm so glad you can come!<br>OH MY GODDESS! REALLY? I'm so happy for you guys! Awh, imagine YOUR babies! Heh imagine if our babies got married..  
>Jilly Jim xx<em>

I folded it up posting the letter to be taken away and posted to Claire. And by the time that I had finished Skye had finished our food and was setting the table. "You could be a good housewife" I told him with a smirk.

Skye looked up and smiling "Really?"

I nodded "Yeah, really.."

* * *

><p>It's the day before the wedding now and I'm so excited I can hardely bare it! Lumina and I haven't spoke though and even though I'm sad about my loss but I hope Lumina is alright.<p>

Mirabelle did reply to my invitation and will come to the wedding tomorrow she should arrive later on tonight. I'm so happy I can hardely bear it anymore! Muffy, Celia and Claire are coming in a few hours aswell so we can have time to prepare for the day tomorrow morning.

I don't now where Skye is staying but I think he is at the inn, but knowing Skye he could be anywhere.

I just hope tomorrow goes well..

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it! so yes the wedding is defenitly the next chapter, without a showdow of doubt! And this is why the chapter is important! Because now that you have read you can read the first chapter of my new storty Luminas story! And in this version it's Luminas P.O.V of the whole thing! I hope you will read it!<strong>

**Thanks guys and please as always R&R!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	18. Ring the Bells!

**Yep it's here it's time for the wedding of Skye and Jill ENJOY!**

**Hmszelda: I know so really it's her fault.. **

**Invader Cakez: Making songs out of that song is soo fun! Like: I THROW MY LAPTOP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SINGING AAAAOOOO WHERE'D MY LIFE GO? ;D**

**Naty17: It is indeedy. Ooh only Black and orange left, I would say there the hardest, well I think orange is..**

**Oh and this may be short but it's only going to be the ceremony and then a bit after, yeah not too long :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Ring the Bells!<span>

"Jill wake up! It's the day of the wedding!" someone yelled in my ear. But as soon as I heard the words wedding I shot out of bed, it was my wedding! Oh goddess it was here!

All morning Muffy, Celia, Claire and I were running around my house getting things ready for my big day. Even if the ceremony wasn't that big! But finally we did manage to finish and together we walked up to the pond together. Claire, Celia and Muffy went ahead of me and walked up to the pond to join Mirabelle and Skye.

I waited until they were half way up the hill and I started to walk after them. All five of them turned to face me walking up the isle. Skye was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

I was wearing a white sirt that fell to my knees and a white vets top with a white cardie. I knew it was nothing special but it's not like I wanted it to be extravigaint, I wanted is small and simple. To be honest I would rather come in my farm wear but I'm not that bad so I didn't.

I walked up slowly untill I met Skye at the pond, we joined hands and stood looking at eachother. "You look amazing" Skye told me quietly making my cheeks flush. "Our own private wedding just the people close to us, and us" he said smiling.

I nodded in agreement. I looked around to see 5 pairs of eyes looking at us with warm smiles on their faces, this was where I wanted to be. And that moment was bliss just me and the people I loved.

It had been so long since seeing Mirabelle she was still the same, short but slim ice blue eyes and light cropped hair. Her deep blue dress dropped to her ankles just showing off her flats. I knew this was her dressed up as she did work in the animal shop with her husband.

And soon I would be like them, a happy couple with a whole life ahead. With so many challenges but so many rewards. My stomach turned filled with excitment and yet nerves. Who knew what was coming?

We both nodded and started the ceremony "As a theif, I have my share of secrets, but I promise to love you as long as I shall live." Skye said squeezing my hand. I wondered what secrets he could be keeping from me but it didn't really bother me, too much."Your turn" He said.

"Skye, I know this marriage will be a risk and may be difficult but I promise to care for you an love you forever." I said. my throat was dry but I forced my way through. I know Mirabelle would be proud.

"Thank you, I love you." Skye said.

"I love you too." I said back to him.

We leant in to kiss but as we did a figure appeared in the pond. "Excuse me you two!" The harvest goddess's voice rang out. We both jumped back and turned together towards the pond, as did Claire, Muffy, Celia and Mirabelle. "Da-Da-Da-Dahh! Congratulations on your marriage you two! You seem like wonderful newlyweds! I'll ring the bell for you!"

And as soon the words came out her mouth a bell started to ring from a distance, where? I do not know. But it was magical and when the bell stopped chiming the Harvest Goddess disappeared once again and Skye and I kissed by the pond to be clapped and cheered by Muffy, Celia, Claire and Mirabelle.

And together we all went back to my farm.

* * *

><p>"Morning Mrs Vaults." Skye whispered in my ear.<p>

I jumped slightly and then relaxed back into Skyes arms. I couldn't belive that yesterday was our wedding it was so surreal but so nice. I thought about last night, when everyone came back here to drink and have a good time. I spoke to Mirabelle alot and it seemed she was doing well with her husband.

Claire announced that she and Grey were engaged to everyone and the wedding is next season when the save up to have the wedding, 'cause they have to pay for theres apparently.

It was an enjoyable night and I wouldn't of had it any other way. I turned over in my bed so i was facing Skye and I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and we speant a long time lying together kissing. But eventually I broke away to get out of bed, becasue no matter how much I wanted to stay there I still had a farm to run.

Skye complained that I shouldn't be doing it but being me I completly ignored him and set off to do my chores. But when I looked around everything was already done. I walkked back to find a note off of Claire, Celia, Muffy and Mirabelle saying that they had done all of the farmwork for me and I should have a relaxing day with my husband today.

My whole body tingled when I read the word 'husband' the feeling just had not set in yet. And i knew it would take a long time for it to settle in.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I think this is the shittest chapter I've ever written. I really don't like it but I'm really tierd and I can't be arsed with this chapter anymore it was too difficult to write, I'm so glad I've did it though.<strong>

**So apologize for the amount of shitness but what is done is done. I think I'll re-write this but mabey when I acctuly have some time and can be bothered.**

**Thanks for reading R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	19. Best Years of my Life!

**So hello there! Long time no see! Well it seems like forever! :/ so anyway thanks for being this supportive you guys! I even got more reviews on this than Another Turn two days ago was it? Well I'm buzzing with that! Never thought I'd do that! Woo!**

**Thanks you guys, I now my chapter was acctuly bad you don't have to be nice:D If you didn't like it say! Some of you are reading into this alot, I like it! Your closer than you think! ;P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Best Years of my Life<span>

_Jilly Jim,  
>thank you so much for coming to my wedding! Gray and I are so greatful! We're going on our honeymoon tomorrow for two weeks so I won't be able to send you anymore letters for the next two weeks!<br>And... my goddess! Your pregnant? :O This is amazing, well not amazing but it's so cool! I'm so happy! When I come back we are gonna be talkin' NAMES! This baby is gonna have a great name!  
>See you in two weeks! Clairie Poo! xx<em>

I smiled at the letter, it was two days ago now that Claire and Gray had tied the knot. I was so happy for them, they deserved eachother. Even if Gray was bad tempered. But then again I was too.. Claire and Gray were proably already on their honeymoon having an great time.

As for me I was stuck at home pregnant. I was already 1 season along and already there was a bump forming. I told Celia and Muffy that I was pregnant and then I just sat back and watched as it spread around the vally. Of course if people asked I would tell them so, but I couldn't be bothered to go around telling everyone. I do have my farm.

I sat down and begun to write my reply, even if she wouldn't get this for another two weeks.

_Clairie Poo,  
>Hey! I know you won't get this then for another two weeks but I'm still gonna reply to you! No problem the wedding was great! Loved it! Have a great honeymoon! I'm sure you'll have a good time.<br>Hehe thanks! Well I don't know the gender yet but hay ho we'll just get loads of names for both and then narrow them down. This will be good!  
>Jilly Jim xx<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Knock! Knock!'<em> I ran to the door and opened it to see claire and Gray standing in the door way. I threw myself at Claire wrapping my arms around her neck. "Claire~!" I yelled.

"Wow. you never do that to me!" Skye complained jokingly. I let go of claire and stood back taking Skyes hand. Skye held out his other hand to Gray, which he took and they shook hands.

We let them inside an we all sat around my new dining table. As I had just upgraded my house, I got some new funiture too. Including a baby cot for my new baby. "So lets talk names!" Claire squealed, clapping her hands. Skye and Gray rolled there eyes and groaned quietly to themselves.

* * *

><p>"So thats it! If it's a girl it'll be called Chelsea or Gayle and if it's a boy it'll be cal-" claire was cut off with the goran of Gray.<p>

"Please we've been here for four hours already, sitting in these seats no affence to you two but can we please go! We know the names so please.." Gray trailed off standing up streaching. Claire gave me and Skye an apologetic look.

"Stop acting like a baby Gray! And we were just about to leave anyway! Goddess!" She stood up angrily and they both said goodbye and left, arguing.

Skye and I stared after them for a few minutes confused on what just happened. "So... that was akward" I said before turning around and heading for my wardrobe to pull out my pajamas. I undressed quickly and pulled my pajamas on straight after.

soon after I was done Skye done the same but he only put on some pajama pants. "Wanna go to bed, or do you wanna stay up and talk for awhile?" Skye asked me climbing into bed. I shuffled along a little giving him some more space once he was settled I rested my head against his sholder and moved my hand to my stomach.

"Mabey just a little longer." I sighed happily.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Vaughn~ Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang around the room. Everyone was here, here for Vaughns third birthday.<p>

There was me, Skye, Claire, Gray, Celia, Marlin, Muffy, Griffin, Mirabelle and Julia. Obviously Julia wasn't singing yet as she was only one but everyone else did. Julia was Mirabelles and her husbands daughter. Mirabelle had fallen pregnant just a year -more or less- after I gave birth to Vaughn.

But sadely after Julia was born Mirabelles husband died in an accident. Mirabelle still lives on the island but has plans to move to the city as Sunshine Island holds too many memories. I don't blame her though, I would hate to lose Skye.

Claire is now heavily pregnant with a baby girl and she is due to give birth just next week! I'm so happy for her I'm sure she'll be as sweet as Claire!

As for me and Skye our relationship has only got stronger over the past few years of marriage and having Vaughn was a huge boost in our relationship, it can be stressful but so worth it!

"Do you wanna cut the cake?" I asked Vaughn. Vaughn looked up at me his eyes the same colour as mine. He nodded his hair, the same colour as his dads, shook with it some of it falling infront of his eyes.

I held out the knife and we both cut the cake from the middle to the edge. Everyone cheered as the knife easily sliced through the cake. Vaughn giggledand let go, I cut out a piece and gave it to Vaughn. I then cut everyone else a slice and handed it round.

The rest of the night was good and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. There was music, games and more cake! Vaughn of course enjoyed himself too! He got many presents including, cards, toy cars and a cowboy hat. The hat was too big for him but still he insists on wearing it!

At about 8 everyone went home, or to the inn, and I put Vaughn in bed his cowboy hat still on his head. Skye and I watch him as he quickly fell asleep and then we both went off to bed.

"Did you enjoy today?" Skye asked me kissing my forehead sweetly.

I smiled and nodded "I'm sure Vaughn did too." We both looked over to his small bed. "I can't belive it's been three years." I said quietly.

Skye nodded in agreement. "Some of the best of my life. I love you Jill, so much." Skye whispered.

We both looked at eachother smiling. I leaned up on my tiptoes kissing him, he kissed me back and we both fell into our world.

* * *

><p><strong>Awrh, happy ending! I acctuly love the last snippit. It's not my best writing but I've kinda rushed it because I want this chapter and the next out at the same time, so this may be out with the other chapter, may not. I'm starting the other one right now! So hopefully I'll get it done soon!<strong>

**Thanks again guys! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xxx**


	20. Epilouge

**Hello! Thank you to everyone for reading this story I appreciate it! This story has been good! I never thought I would finish it aswell! ****Did I not tell you? Oh snap! sorry guys, but it is! It's the end! Don't cry! **

**You'll end up making me cr- Oh hear they come! *runs away***

**I don't own Harvest Moon! Sadely!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Epilouge<span>

I put down the phone and rushed over to Skye. "Skye! Skye! Wake up! Claire is in labour!" I yelled. Skye shot out of bed.

"What!" He climbed out and ran for he wardrobe. We both shrugged on our clothes and went over to Vaughn. "Hey, Vaughn" Skye said quietly nudging our son. Vaughn yawned and sat up looking up at us.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He asked. Skye scooped him out of bed placing his hat on his head.

"We're going to go and see Aunty Claire and Uncle Gray" He said to him. Vaughn gave him a questioning look. We both knew he was confused on why but we both continued and we all left the house.

I locked the door and we all walked down the path. Skye set Vaughn down and took one of his hands, I took the other and we all walked, linked by hands. I would of quickened up our pace but Vaughns littled legs wouldn't go quicker.

At that moment I wanted to pick Vaughn up just so we could run there but then it was always nice to have a slow walk. We were near the bridge now that lead up to Vesta's farm when I heard footsteps and mumbling.

My body tensed and I turned my head to look over my sholder to see Rock and Lumina walking just a yard or two behind Skye, Vaughn and I. When Lumina caught my eye she glared and whispered something in Rocks ear.

I turned my head back around and ignored Lumina, we haden't spoke since I told her about Skye and I's engagment and I didn't intend to know. Seeing Lumina with Rock made me think if she was with Rock now, I haden't heard anything. But why would I?

I was happy she had moved on, no matter how much I disliked her I was happy. Sometimes I wished that she wasn't as jealous as she was, I had expected her to be upset but this was too far. I had said my sorry and if it wasn't enough then there was no point trying. I had been the bigger person here.

We continued to walk and we then reached the bridge. My first foot fell onto the bridge and as it did there was a loud 'BANG!' and then a cry of pain I looked to my left to see Skye fall to the ground there was another and I instinctivly knocked Vaughn to the floor. And then there was another and a peircing pain in my back. I let out a terrified, painful scream and everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAWD! Tough ending right? But don't worry this may be the last chapter but it's not the end of this story! I am making an sequel! I know right? How good is that?<strong>

**So I'm sorry it's so short but thats whats meant to be so dramatic! **

**And thank you so much for everything guys! I love you all for reviewing! Even reading! So I plead you one last time please review! thank you! :D**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE!

So some stuff that I need to say and why this has been updated...

Okay so this is going to look really strange how this is now 'In Progress' because technically it is back 'In Progress' as I am rewriting this shit! So this will be a working progress as I am basically writing a new story, based off another one... if you get my jist? I'm also going to leave the old one up until I've written all of this.

I'll also be rewriting 'The Butterfly Effect' just after this.. I don't want to do both at the same time I'll just clash them and it'll get confusing:/

So to wrap things up:

First - I will kind of be changing the plot, not alot just mixing some stuff around and shitXD  
>Second- I will be doing BLUE MOON and MISCHIEVOUS first and IN MY LIFE and THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT second.<br>Third - I'll probably be changing the story title Mischievous. Don't know what to but if you have an idea please PM me:DD!

**I won't be updating very regularly but when I do I'll be updating them both at the same time.. Thanks for reading!**

****wipe-your-tears xx


End file.
